El mundo del Espectáculo
by Leslielov
Summary: Kagome es una famosa modelo que incursiona en el mundo de la actuación, en su primer trabajo actua como pareja de Inuyasha, al parecer al publico gustan demasiado verlos juntos,por lo cual pretenden ser novios pero Kag tiene un novio, ¿Que pasará?
1. Debut

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Debut"

Disclaimer: noup no me pertenece Inuyasha!!!!

Wow! por fin me decidí por escribir algo, espero sea de su agrado y ahora deseo continuar esta historia que de pronto llego a mi mente!! Y me tuvo muy entretenida.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras la estilista acomodaba su cabello lacio en bucles perfectos que formaba con una pinza, la maquillista ya había terminado y ya casi estaba lista, todos en el set estaban corriendo debido a que el protagonista aun no llegaba y debían comenzar a grabar ya que por cambios de ultimo momento la grabaciones estaban atrasadas.

"Kagome, como te haz sentido?" pregunto de nuevo la manager de la joven.

"Sango ya te dije por enésima vez que muy bien! No me siento nerviosa, esto no es ni la mitad del reto que fue para mi la pasarela de Victoria's Secret, ni la mitad de preparación" replico la joven mientras reía por su comentario.

La joven manager simplemente exhaló y continuó revisando unos papeles que traía consigo.

La estilista terminó y dejó lista a la joven, había hecho un excelente trabajo colocándole extensiones y rizando su cabello, el cabello oscuro de la joven ahora llegaba hasta media espalda y hacía ver a la joven mas glamorosa que nunca.

Este era el primer trabajo de Kagome Higurashi como actriz, su carrera se limitaba a ser una modelo, muy importante, representante de varias marcas, incluyendo Victoria's Secret en entre ellas, ahora en su debut debía ser una joven profesionista que se enamorada de su engreído jefe.

Ya lista salió de su camerino mientras, se aproximó a la puerta, giró la chapa, y dio un paso hacia el pasillo. De pronto un joven caminaba muy apresurado en pasillo, llegó a la puerta que decía Inuyasha, seguido por un joven atrás con una tabla con papeles, al verlo recordó a Sango por lo cual supuso que era un manager, el joven de enfrente simplemente abrió la puerta del camerino y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, el joven que lo seguía negaba con la cabeza en desaprobación por las acciones del joven, y comenzó a tocar la puerta del camerino, gritándole al joven que se apresurara y creciera.

Esto desalentó un poco a la joven, ella se sentía entusiasmada por el trabajo, quería conocer nueva gente, un nuevo rubro en su carrera la cual representara un reto para ella, y la sacara de su rutina de modelo, ella había escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de su coestrella, respetable y honorable trabajo, pero como los rumores lo decían, pésima actitud.

La chica exhaló y continuo su camino hacia el set, si sus cálculos no le fallaban faltaban solo cinco minutos para que iniciara la grabación, y ella odiaba la impuntualidad.

Se acerco a su silla y tomó asiento esperando que comenzara todo, estudió el set, el cual era un bello estudio que escenificaba dos enormes oficinas, después de estudiar mucho su papel, por fin pudo observar la que seria su oficina y la oficina de "su amor" en el filme, se imaginó las escenas que grabarían ese día y estudió posibles movimientos en el set.

"Kagome, tienes una llamada" Se le acercó Sango, mientras le extendió el celular a la joven.

Ella observó la pantalla y se emocionó al ver el numero de la llamada, emocionada hablo con Kouga, su novio con el que llevaba saliendo 3 meses, pero que mantenía en secreto, pues ella quería mantener su relación lejos de los medios y daños de la prensa. El apuesto galán llamó para desearle suerte en su nuevo proyecto y recordarle su apoyo.

Con esta llamada se sintió entusiasmada de nuevo, el saber que Kouga aprobaba todos sus proyectos y la admiraba, siendo un importante ejecutivo, la alentaba a continuar y seguir trabajando.

Observó la hora en el teléfono y confirmó que faltaba 1 minuto para comenzar, mientras miró la silla al lado de ella vacía, lo cual no le asombro en lo absoluto, después de tantos años de carrera había aprendido que no mucha gente estaba realmente comprometida con su trabajo 'No tan profesional después de todo' pensó Kagome.

Le extendió el teléfono celular a Sango de nuevo y esta lo guardó, mientras revisaba de nuevo unos documentos.

Vio al Director entrar en el set mientras se aproximaba a ella y extendió su mano para saludar, "Hermosa, debo decir" ella solo le sonrió ante su comentario y agregó "Es un excelente trabajo el del maquillista y la estilista" el Director simplemente rio ante su comentario diciéndole "Y muy modesta debo agregar"

Percibió una presencia a un costado de ella, y vio cuando el Director extendió su mano para saludar al protagonista de la historia.

Ella se sorprendió demasiado de verlo presentarse justo a tiempo en el set, miró sobre su hombro y ahí estaba el joven que reconoció como su manager en el pasillo, estaba tomando unas anotaciones en lo que parecía el libreto del filme. Regresó su mirada hacia el joven protagonista y reconoció que el actor era mas guapo en persona que lo que se veía en pantalla, media cuando menos 1.85, cabello negro y lacio que llegaba hacia su hombro, el cual acentuaba mucho la tez blanca de joven, y remarcaba aun mas sus ojos color miel, el joven intercambiaba detalles de la grabación con el Director y mencionó unas ideas que se le habían ocurrido. Eso asombró mucho a la joven modelo ya que en su prejuicio había calificado a Inuyasha como alguien poco profesional.

El joven dirigió su atención hacia ella , le extendió la mano para saludarla mientras sonrió cálidamente a ella. Al joven le sorprendió lo hermosa que era la inexperta actriz, pero excelente modelo, recordó haber visto junto con Miroku, su manager, la pasarela de Victoria's Secret por televisión, pero la joven no se veía en pantalla lo mitad de hermosa que era, admiró instantáneamente que la joven estuviera a tiempo en la locación.

"Mucho Gusto" dijo Inuyasha "No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, creo que estos 3 meses que vienen serán interesantes para ambos"

Kagome se sintió aun mejor con la actitud benevolente del experimentado actor y compartió sus buenos deseos de una buena y lucrosa relación, así como sus deseos de dar lo mejor de ella.

* * *

6 meses después.

La grabación continuó por 3 largos meses, de trabajo exhaustivo, ya después de todas las ediciones realizadas el filme estaba listo, con fecha de estreno y buena expectación del publico.

Kagome se encontraba en su casa descansando a un lado de la piscina tomando el sol relajándose después de tanto trabajo, no había descansos para ella, después de mucho tiempo mas y mas entrevistas y firmas de autógrafos salían para ella e Inuyasha. El trabajo había sido agotador pero muy reconfortante, ella había aprendido demasiado en esos 3 meses, después de todo su compañero protagonista le daba consejos e intercambiaban opiniones haciendo ambos un excelente trabajo, el director era fenomenal y siempre elogiaba su trabajo reconociéndola como una actriz en ascenso.

Mientras recordaba experiencias durante el rodaje de la grabación, escuchó unos paso de unos tacones lo cual no era una muy buena noticia en un viernes por la mañana, lo mas seguro es que sus planes de descansar serian arruinados.

"Kagome, ocupamos hablar" Dijo Sango a la joven recostada en la silla

"No estoy! Ya me fui, me perdí en el triangulo de las bermudas" Dijo Kagome en forma enfadada como lloriqueo por el comentario de su manager.

Sango se inclinó y removió el sombrero que yacía sobre se cara "Kag, es importante y muy serio" con esto dicho la joven se cubrió la vista mientras el sol lastimaba sus ojos, estrechando la vista miró arriba hacia su manager, y se asustó al verle la cara de nerviosismo 'Seguramente no es nada bueno' pensó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

* * *

"Miroku eso no puede ser, es una mentira y de ninguna manera estoy interesado en ninguna relación, sabes como detesto las noticias amarillistas, la historia ya será un éxito, no requiere de esto" dijo Inuyasha mientras golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio, ocasionando que las fotos en el se alzaran.

"Inuyasha! El medio los amara juntos, revisa google, y ve como los fans de ambos les parece lo ideal opiniones como 'se ven hermosos' 'hacen una hermosa pareja' están por toda la red! Inuyasha esto incrementara la popularidad de ambos, además es hermosa debes aceptar"

Inuyasha miro con enojo a Miroku "No es ella!!! ¿No entiendes? He trabajado duro por tantos años, no permitiéndole a mi padre su ayuda, y ahora sin necesidad ocasionar una noticia, ¿No es suficiente mi trabajo? ¿No vale mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación? Al final lo único que importa es que tengan de que hablar"

Miroku expiró agotado de discutir con Inuyasha, era imposible, pero debía convencerlo ya que eran ordenes de los productores "Inuyasha, ayer fue arrestado el director por posesión de drogas, es cierto el filme es increíble y la gente lo espera como nunca, pero esta noticia ocasionará un gran daño a la producción, entiende que tu actuación es única y también la de tu pareja en la película, pero sabes como es la gente de pre juiciosa con los directores drogadictos, son ordenes de la compañía productora si tú y Kagome no aceptan se cancelará el filme"

Inuyasha dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla, no había otra salida, no podía dejar que 3 meses de arduo trabajo se fueran por la borda, además esto no solo era trabajo de el, incluyendo la responsable actriz y toda la producción se vería afectada, pensó en todos los camarógrafos con quienes convivio y los estilistas que siempre fueron responsables con el y no tuvo mas remedio, recostó su cuello y cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y llevo su mano hacia su frente, unas punzadas en sus cabeza auguraban un fuerte dolor de cabeza "Esta bien Miroku, ahora depende de ella".

* * *

"Sango no puedes hacerme esto" Dijo Kagome apoyando su frente sobre la ventana que daba a su hermoso y verde jardín lleno de rosales. "Trabajé tanto, tenía esperanzas de que mi actuación gustara al público, de que mi carrera comenzara" dijo tragando saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

"Kagome, no es tu culpa, hiciste un excelente trabajo y será reconocido, pero los productores no quieren arriesgarse"

Se retiró de la ventana y caminó hacia su escritorio con determinación en su rostro, solo miro a Sango y asintió con su cabeza, pero salió del estudio cerrando la puerta de un golpe y maldiciendo mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

Sango que se quedó en el estudio, marcó el numero de la oficina de los productores para dar luz verde a la noticia, ellos le confirmaron que Inuyasha ya había accedido y esa misma tarde se les informaría a los medios.

* * *

Kagome estaba recostada en su cama, digiriendo lo que había pasado esa mañana, pensando en toda su carrera y lo difícil que era enfrentar los medios, mientras recordaba los inicios de su carrera y el avanzar de ella, la interrumpieron unos golpes de la puerta. "Adelante" grito Kagome sin importarle que quería la persona tocando su puerta, "Kagome, Inuyasha y su representante están abajo, debemos hablar"

Kagome, simplemente se levantó sin decir una palabra, se colocó sus zapatos, y paso frente a Sango sin siquiera mirarla, Sango la siguió y ambas bajaron las escaleras, observó a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, Miroku, su representante estaba sentado mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba de brazos cruzados y de pie, detectó sus facciones endurecidas dejando en claro su enojo y ella pensó que debía sentirse igual que ella, decepcionada y enojada con Dios y el mundo.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kagome a los jóvenes en la sala

Miroku se puso de pie al verla llegar a la sala y le regreso el saludo, igual que Inuyasha.

Los representantes de ambos se sentaros y les extendieron una revista a ambos. El enojo de Kagome incremento al ver la noticia y las fotos de ambos, era una foto durante el rodaje de la película, una platica que tenían ambos mientras compartían ideas para las siguientes tomas, los hacia parecer realmente íntimos y el Titulo "EL AMOR NACIO EN EL SET" no era de gran ayuda.

Inuyasha hojeó la revista sin realmente tomarle importancia a las fotos, si no mas bien a los comentarios de la 'pareja', después de leer todo el párrafo, cerró la revista furiosamente, y observó a su representante sentado con las manos sobre su rostro completamente estresado, por la actitud de Miroku parecía como que esperara algo terrible, desvió su mirada hacia la representante de Kagome y detecto una actitud similar, rápidamente tomo la revista y miro la fecha de edición, en shock reconoció esa fecha y sintió su sangre hervir.

"Lo sabias!!!! Sabían que accederíamos y simplemente publicaron la noticia?!?! ¿Que si no hubiéramos accedido?" dijo Inuyasha gritando furioso a su manager, Miroku simplemente levanto su mirada tomando la reacción de Inuyasha.

Kagome entendió el reclamo de Inuyasha y para comprobarlo y vio la fecha de edición, Sango se puso rápidamente de pie antes de Kagome dijera algo "Kagome, no sabíamos, la compañía nos dijo que la noticia solo seria lanzada si tú e Inuyasha accedían, no sabíamos" Dijo sango a ambos actores también a rogándoles que los entendieran.

Kagome no dijo una sola palabra, de hecho le fue imposible articular una palabra, una sola cosa en tenia en mente 'Kouga' seguramente el ya sabia la noticia, ella no se preocupó por informarle o llamarle durante el día, pensaba hacerlo al día siguiente, pero que Kouga viera esas fotos y leyera esos comentarios, después de lo que el odia el medio, seguramente seria el final de su relación, la revista se resbalo de sus dedos y su respiración se acelero, se dirigió apresuradamente a su cuarto, corriendo por las escaleras y busco desesperadamente su celular, tenia que comunicarse con Kouga, le debía una explicación, con el teléfono en las manos bajó las escaleras corriendo marcando el teléfono de su novio, al quitar la mirada del celular, y mirar hacia la puerta de entrada, encontró a Kouga de pie sobre el recibidor, con el teléfono colgando de su mano derecha y una revista en su mano izquierda, colgó el teléfono y continuó bajando las escaleras, se detuvo a un lado de la mesa del recibidor "Kouga…" fue lo único que pudo decir, temerosa de su reacción y de su mirada.

Kouga simplemente aventó la revista sobre la mesa dejando mostrar la portada con la foto publicada y la gran noticia "Exijo una explicación" dijo Kouga en un tono frio y duro.

"Es mentira Kouga, la compañía productora publicó esa historia, lo juro"

Kouga, nada tranquilo por su comentario levanto su cabeza desafiante y mirando fríamente a Kagome y le dijo "Entonces mañana desmentirás la noticia?"

No supo que decirle, frotó sus manos cubiertas en sudor por el nerviosismo sin saber cómo explicarle a Kouga que no podría desmentir esa noticia, de pronto sintió como si estuviera confesando haberlo engañado.

"Ya veo Kag, entonces ES o NO ES verdad!?" dijo demandante de una respuesta , sin dejarla responder, tocó con la punta de su dedo índice la foto en la portada y replico "9 largos meses, 9 meses engañándome, 9 meses diciendo escusas tontas de 'NO ME GUSTAN LOS ESCANDALOS'" dijo levantando aun mas su voz.

"NO ESTOY CON INUYASHA!" gritó Kagome desesperada "ES MENTIRA!! SI NO APOYO ESA NOTICIA LA PELICULA NO SALDRA" Kagome bajo su mirada y continuó "No entiendes, que mi trabajo y de muchas personas dependen de esta noticia, nos esforzamos tanto…" Dijo Kagome esperando que su pareja la entendiera.

Kouga sonrió maliciosamente y tomo la revista, la tomo en ambas manos hasta encontrar la revista y leyó:

_EL AMOR NACIO EN EL SET_

_Después de 3 largos meses de la producción de Amor y Negocios, esperamos con ansias el estreno de la película. Lo asombroso para nosotros es la química visualizada en los cortos entre los protagonistas, la historia que es el debut de Kagome Higurashi, nuestra aclamada e importante modelo y el Guapísimo y talentoso Inuyasha parece nos causa una gran expectativa, observando los cortos y la reacción de sus fans positivamente, tengo una buena noticia que reportarles, hay amor en el aire, los representantes de ambos confirmaron hoy la noticia junto con la aparición de estas hermosas fotografías, que confirman que no solo hay química profesional, si no en todos los sentidos, la ya feliz pareja ha estado saliendo desde que la grabación inicio, así que fans pueden ustedes estar felices o celosos de esta hermosa unión. Les deseamos a ambos sigan tan enamorados como se ven y exitosos como siempre._

"Vaya, para ser alguien que odia los medios, dejaste que demasiado se dijera"

"Kouga…" contesto rápidamente Kagome. Sin embargo Kouga levantó su mano indicándole que se detuviera, viró su mirada y Kagome siguió la dirección de su vista, para encontrar a Inuyasha junto a las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Vaya, Que mentira!" con esto dicho, Kouga aventó la revista hacia los pies de Kagome y sin dejarla hablar salió de la casa.

Kagome se quedó parada sin poder hacer nada al respecto, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla al mirar la reacción de su novio, al recordar el dolor en su mirada y el enojo en sus facciones y acciones. No recordaba la presencia de Inuyasha, hasta que se sobresalto al verlo tomar la revista que Kouga había lanzado a sus pies, Inuyasha no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente tomo la revista y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Expiró sin saber que palabra de consuelo dar a Kagome, así que ambos simplemente permanecieron quietos sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha pasará por ti, irán en la misma limo, y deberán pretender que están juntos, se que estas molesta y no es lo que quieres pero…"

"Esta bien Sango, ya hemos actuado como pareja antes, no es diferente esta vez" dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a su nerviosa manager mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Kagome había optado por un Valentino de ceda color blanco marfil, el vestido de seda cubría sus pies, alargando su delgada figura, acentuando con un cinturón sus curvas, el vestido no tenia mangas, y tenia un corte en V tanto en la espalda como de frente, un estilo de diosa griega.

Pronto el timbre sonó y en la puerta logro divisar a un apuesto Inuyasha, vestía un lujoso traje Gucci color negro, con una camisa de rayas blancas y negras del mismo diseñador, el saco de dos botones solo abotonado uno de ellos, lo cual dejaba ver la insignia del cinturón. Su cabello tenia un corte distinto, aun llegaba hasta sus hombros, sin embargo, ahora el corte hecho por capas y con un flequillo frente a su cara un tanto peinado de forma desarreglada, pero aun oscuro como la noche.

Inuyasha permaneció en la orilla de las escalera esperando y observando a la joven bajar, después del aquel incidente en que el había presenciado la pelea entre el ex novio de Kagome, el decidió no molestarla con su presencia y acordaron verse hasta el día del estreno evitando chismes y tener que dar entrevistas.

"Luces Hermosa" dijo Inuyasha y sin decir mas o esperar respuesta de Kagome le extendió su brazo para retirarse.

Kagome e Inuyasha iban en la limo, sin decir una sola palabra, ambos viendo a través de las ventanas.

Kagome se sentía muy nerviosa pera al mismo tiempo se sentía mal con Inuyasha, después de todo el había sido muy amable y comprensivo con ella. Kagome tragó saliva nerviosa y dijo "Inuyasha…" con voz quebrada.

Inuyasha se asombró al escuchar a Kagome dirigirle la palabra y viró para observarla.

"…Se que no es culpa tuya y se que tampoco mía… Es solo que esto ha sido difícil de digerir par a mi, creo que después de hoy tendremos que hacer nuestra aparición como pareja y a pesar de que no lo somos yo estoy muy agradecida contigo… Por compartir tu experiencia y enseñarme tanto de actuación… Creo que podríamos buscar llevarnos bien…Como amigos ya que pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos y como íntimos" Terminó la joven esperando respuesta de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sintió satisfecho con el comentario de su coestrella y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa la cual Kagome le regreso, Inuyasha extendió su mano a la joven "¿Amigos?" preguntó a Kagome arqueando una ceja.

Kagome rió con el gesto de Inuyasha y respondió a su saludo replicando "Amigos"

La limosina se detuvo llegando a su destino, Inuyasha abrió la puerta del carro y salió del auto, mantuvo la puerta abierta y extendió su mano para auxiliar a Kagome. Ella sonrió a el y acepto su mano para salir de la limosina. Cuando ella estuvo completamente fuera del auto de pie a un costado de Inuyasha sintió la mano de el sobre su cintura 'Que comience la función' pensó Kagome, mientras tomo la mano libre de Inuyasha, ambos caminaron por la alfombra roja saludando a sus fans y tomándose fotos juntos, afortunadamente las preguntas fueron muy rápidas y se limitaron a preguntar acerca de su trabajo y no ahondar demasiado en sus vidas personales, todos los elogiaban por su vestimenta y por como se veían juntos, los felicitaban y deseaban lo mejor en su relación y en la pantalla.

Permanecieron sentados juntos y tomados de la mano toda la película, bromearon durante toda la película, Kagome tenia su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el mientras ambos observaban y comentaban la película, varias veces bromeando acerca de cuando tomaron esas tomas, recordando sus errores y bromeando con las situaciones.

Pronto terminó la película y antes de poder ponerse de pie todo el público se puso de pie y aplaudió tras el final del filme, Inuyasha se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Kagome para ayudarla a ponerse de pie una vez que ella estuvo de pie Inuyasha dio un paso atrás y comenzó a aplaudir junto con el público, Kagome se sintió sobrecogida y se sonrojo ante la respuesta del publico y por la respuesta de Inuyasha.

Después del abrazo y todo lo que continuo, Kagome agradeció el gesto a todos y la pareja agradeció las felicitaciones y elogios del público, posteriormente tomaron su limosina.

Ya en el auto los jóvenes reían al aire por el éxito.

Inuyasha abrió un compartimento de la limo y tomo una champagne miró a Kagome esperando aprobación y ella simplemente asintió sonriendo.

El corcho de la botella salió a presión golpeando en el techo de la limo derramando bastante espuma sobre Inuyasha, ambos rieron a carcajadas. Inuyasha tomo dos copas y vertió la bebida en ellas.

"Por un excelente Debut" Dijo Inuyasha alzando su copa.

"Por mi maestro Inuyasha" Dijo Kagome riendo y chocando su copa con la de Inuyasha.

_Fin de Debut_

* * *

WOW esta inspiración estuvo buena!!! ooww al menos eso creo!!! Espero me haya quedado bien y haya sido de su agrado!!

¿A dónde me llevará mi musa?

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No?


	2. ¿Por qué no llamas?

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "¿Por qué no llamas?"

Disclaimer: noup sigue sin pertenecerme Inuyasha!!!!

Disfruten! (espero)

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde el estreno de la película, por fortuna estaba en primer lugar de la taquilla siendo todo un éxito a pesar de todos los comentarios de los medios acerca del escándalo que involucraba al director. El éxito de la película no se debía a los escándalos que la rodeaban, a pesar de todo el público reconoció que la película era buena.

Sin embargo el show debía continuar, por lo tanto la falsa historia debía seguir. Después de una semana la pareja por fin haría una aparición verdadera para dar mas de que hablar, a pesar de que esto no era de agrado para ambos, no tenían otra opción, ninguno de ellos tenia problemas entre ellos, solo era que la mentira irritaba a ambos, después de todo Kagome perdió a su novio por ella.

Inuyasha ya estaba esperando por ella sentado en la sala, mientras Kagome bajaba las escaleras sonrió al verlo sentado y recordó como ambos eran muy puntuales 'Algo en común' pensó la mientras se puso frente al El.

"Lista!" dijo sonriendo.

Inuyasha se paró rápidamente y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, hizo un ademan con la cara para confirmar la retirada y ella simplemente asintió. El llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa azul marino tipo termal que se ajustaba levemente a los músculos de su espalda, brazo y pecho, mientras Kagome caminaba tras de el se atrevió a estudiarlo un poco 'Después de todo es apuesto' pensó tras observarlo atentamente.

Como todo un caballero abrió la puerta de la casa y esperó a que Kagome saliera antes de cerrarla, caminó al lado de ella con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras la estudiaba de reojo, para él era un poco difícil dejar de imaginarla modelando en la pasera de Victoria's Secret con alas de ángel y un conjunto de ropa interior rojo.

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando ella volteo a verlo sonriendo extrañamente y la miro extrañado.

"Vaya, sencillamente el famoso Inuyasha no PUEDE tener otro carro" dijo señalando con su dedo índice el Ferrari rojo del actor.

Inuyasha rió y erguió su cuello muy orgulloso de su posesión mas preciada.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en una terraza de un restaurant. Ella tomó su jugo de naranja y dio un sorbo, ambos se sentían extraños, era la primera vez que salían sin motivo de trabajo y se suponía debían aparentar ser pareja.

Así que Inuyasha decidió romper el hielo "Entonces amada mía, podemos empezar por…¿Tu color favorito?" dijo arqueando su ceja y esperando respuesta.

A ella le pareció muy simpático e ingenioso el comentario y dejando el vaso de jugo en la mesa contestó "Umm… Rojo… ¿El tuyo?"

Inuyasha que ahora estaba tomando jugo, 'Rojo como…' pensó sonrojándose un poco al recordar el atuendo de la modelo, solo señaló su carro Rojo estacionado en la calle para lo que Kagome simplemente asintió y soltó una pequeña risa pensando 'Debí suponerlo'.

"Lo que mas te molesta…" dijo Inuyasha

"Impuntualidad! Dios ODIO, pero ODIO a la gente impuntual" dijo ella incluso molestándose un poco por esa costumbre de la gente.

Él se rió de la actitud de Kagome "Tranquila" le dijo con un ademan con las manos, ella de pronto se dio cuenta que hasta el ceño estaba frunciendo y se relajo y sonrió, "Yo no odio nada mas que los paparazzi, te siguen, hacen lo que SEA por una foto, adoran que seamos humanos y buscan la forma de ponernos en ridículo ADORAN, simplemente AMAN verte tropezar…" dijo el joven exhalando y mirando su vaso que movía en círculos agregó "Pero… esto… creo que empieza a divertirme ser tu novio" dijo con una sonriendo maliciosamente, tomó un trago de su jugo agotándose todo el liquido que contenía.

Kagome lo miró extrañada y confundida por su ultimo comentario sin entender a que se refería.

Inuyasha dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia la mesa acercándose a ella y dijo bajando la voz "Mira, por FIN podemos engañarlos, ahí están de lo mas emocionados y te aseguro que nos van a seguir hoy, ¡Que si lo harán! Procuraran tomarnos la mayor cantidad de fotos que puedan y publicarán lo felices que estamos juntos y ellos creerán que nos pillaron, sin saber que están ahí por que nosotros así lo queremos" ya dicho esto Inuyasha volvió a recargarse en su silla y guiño un ojo a Kagome.

Ella sonrió y estudió el comentario de Inuyasha, también odiaba las noticias de espectáculos y cómo preferían hablar de chismes y cosas personales, en lugar de sus logros como profesionistas, sin embargo, como había afirmado Inuyasha debían hacer eso ¿Por qué no buscarle el lado bueno?

El mesero trajo sus platillos a cada uno y ellos comenzaron a desayunar, continuaron preguntándose cosas triviales, nada trascendente y bromeando con sus respuestas.

Algo captó el ojo de Kagome, creyó ver un fotógrafo con su cámara de lejos escondiéndose entre los arbustos y sonrió "Sígueme el juego" le dijo a Inuyasha. Y le extendió su tenedor con un poco de su Omelet y el abrió su boca recibiendo el bocado que le daba, ella levanto sus cejas esperando respuesta.

"No, no" dijo Inuyasha pasando el bocado mientras cortaba un pedazo de su propio Omelet e hizo lo mismo extendiéndole el tenedor, ella aceptó el bocado, lo masticó y lo pasó.

Se sorprendió ya que definitivamente el desayuno de Inuyasha sabía mucho mejor que el de ella "Quiero cambiar! Quiero cambiar!" dijo gritando como niña y el se hecho a reír.

De nuevo le giñó el ojo "Ves! Para la otra me debes consultar. Creo que hay nuevas fotos de la pareja desayunando juntos. ¿Cómo titularías las fotos?" preguntó Inuyasha mirando el cielo ideando un nombre.

"Mmmm…¿Cuál sabe mejor?" dijo Kagome y extendió su brazo y alcanzando el plato de Inuyasha y robándole un pedazo de su desayuno.

"Definitivamente el mío" dijo riendo por la acción de ella "Pero no cabe duda que lo tuyo no son los tabloides, PESIMO TITULO"

Ambos rieron y continuaron bromeando durante el desayuno, una vez terminado su desayuno se dirigieron a un parque en la orilla del mar.

Ya en el parque ambos caminaban con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Te gusta el mar?" Preguntó ella

"Me encanta, amo correr en la playa, suelo surfear de vez en cuando, aunque creo que la edad me esta haciendo menos hábil" dijo mientras dio vuelta a su hombro derecho.

Eso le causo mucha risa a Kagome "Como puedes decir eso, luces espectacular cuantos tienes ¿24?"

"Oye! Eres mas simpática de lo que pareces y bondadosa, tengo 26, y era una broma!" respondió Inuyasha.

"Pues que bromista, pero veo que eres mayor que yo por 2 años" agregó Kagome

Ambos se detuvieron debido a que escucharon y percibieron alguien siguiéndolos "Por poco olvido que debemos continuar trabajando" el extendió su mano y continuaron hablando y caminando tomados de la mano.

* * *

Kagome entró a su casa y se dirigió a su estudio, buscando a Sango.

Sango estaba revisando papeles y tenia el televisor del estudio encendido, Kagome tocó la puerta abierta para atraer su atención.

"Buenas tardes Kagome, espero no haya sido desagradable" Alzó su mirada Sango y le dijo a Kagome.

"No Sango" dijo Kagome caminando y tomando asiento frente al escritorio "…Alguna llamada?" preguntó mirando la televisión

"No, es Sábado regularmente no hay ofertas en sábado" dijo Sango aun escribiendo en los papeles

"Y estuviste aquí…todo el tiempo?" insistió

Sango dejó su pluma y entendió la verdadera pregunta de Kagome "No llamó Kagome, pero si tanto ansias hablar con él, ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú?"

Kagome trago saliva y el televisor robó su atención, en las noticias de espectáculo estaban ya las fotos de su desayuno con Inuyasha y su caminata por el parque, se veían bien, platicando, tomados de la mano, riendo.

"No puedo hacerle eso Sango, debo dejarlo ir, por que no puedo pedirle que soporte ESO" replicó Kagome señalando el televisor.

Sango optó por cambiar el sentido de la conversación ya que sabia que Kagome aun seguía muy dolida por lo sucedido con Kouga "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Agradable, Inuyasha es una persona muy agradable, nada como nos lo habían descrito Sango"

"No puedes saberlo, para el tiempo que lo ves" Dijo Sango tomando de nuevo la pluma y continuando su trabajo

"¿Crees que para él sea solo trabajo y por eso quiere hacer funcionar esto?" Preguntó a Sango pensando en como actuaba Inuyasha y si realmente era una farsa toda su actitud.

"Yo no dije nada Kagome, simplemente digo, no confíes demasiado, tiendes confiar demasiado en las personas, hay muchos aspectos de Inuyasha que ni tú ni yo sabemos, pásatela bien pero se cautelosa, es todo"

* * *

Inuyasha se dejó caer en su cama aturdido de andar en la calle, colocó ambos brazos en su nuca y cerró sus ojos. No tardó mucho en interrumpirlo Miroku entrando a su cuarto para interrogarlo.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Preguntó Miroku intrigado.

"¿Cómo se supone que haya estado?"

"Vamos Inuyasha hace una eternidad que no salías con una chica" Dijo Miroku recargándose en la pared y cruzado sus brazos.

"Bien, sabes que bien. No soporto mi cabeza es todo"

Miroku tomo un bote de píldoras de su bolsillo y caminó hacia el buró en el cuarto, tomo un vaso y la jarra de agua, sirvió el agua en el vaso y se lo extendió junto con dos píldoras , él simplemente las tomó, sin titubear.

"Creo que este trabajo no será tan desagradable" respondió terminando el vaso que le había hecho favor de entregar su representante.

"Inuyasha… Kagome Higurashi no tiene UN pelo de desagradable" respondió Miroku mientras colocaba el vaso sobre el mueble.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero estar cerca de otra persona es muy estresante, como un papel sabes que lo tolero pero… ¿Cuanto tiempo mas debemos continuar esta farsa?"

"No lo sé Inuyasha, probablemente hasta que salga a la venta la película. Tu y tu fobia a las personas, no todos te juzgan o son como tú y pretenden ser alguien que no. Además debes buscar alguien mas con quien encariñarte además de tu Ferrari"

"Lo que tú digas Miroku, pero no pienso arriesgarme de nuevo"

* * *

Kagome permanecía sentada en la orilla de su cama, abriendo y cerrando su teléfono celular, indecisa si marcarle a Kouga o no.

A pesar de haber pasado un día muy ameno, no había podido dejar de pensar en él todo el día, toda la semana, tenía esperanzas que después del estreno de la película el se hubiese tranquilizado, pero nada, ni un solo indicio de él.

Después de pensarlo mucho ella entendió que el quien debía acercarse era él, puesto que ella no podía salir de su actual posición por lo cual no seria justo pedirle a Kouga que lo tolerara por ella, debía salir de él soportar la situación, si es que podía. Aunque ella deseaba que el viniera a ella diciéndole "no me importa soy totalmente ajeno a eso y sé que eres sincera y confío en ti"

Kagome sintió una lagrima correr, recordando la pelea de hace una semana, el reclamo de Kouga tras la noticia, el sentimiento de culpabilidad y vergüenza que no la abandonaba, ella iba aceptar la decisión de él, sea lo que sea, debía tolerarlo pues había puesto su carrera antes de su relación y debía pagar las consecuencias, sin embargo, después de 9 meses junto a él le parecía tan injusto terminar de esa manera, sin siquiera dejar en claro los términos de la relación, sin poder explicar que no era falta de amor. Le hería la idea de encontrarse a Kouga en la calle y ni siquiera poder saludarlo, tener que soportar extrañarlo como una loca pero no poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Kouga estaba sentado en su sofá cambiando por los canales, en un canal encontró las noticias de espectáculo y éstas captaron su atención, más fotos de Kagome con ese actor. Como un masoquista dejó ese canal escuchando y viendo la noticia. La presentadora hizo una mención de cómo los habían captado desayunando y comenzaron a mostrar fotografías de ambos compartiendo su desayuno, alimentándose mutuamente. Gruñó al ver esas fotografías pero continuó mirando el canal, más fotos de ambos riendo y tomados de la mano. Tomó el control remoto desesperado y lo tiró hacia la pantalla atinando el rostro de la comentarista que hacía comentarios positivos de dicha unión.

Sentado, dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás, exasperado. Toda la semana había sido lo mismo, tratar de poner atención a su trabajo ignorando los pensamientos que saltaban en su mente, ignorando la urgencia de ir a golpear al supuesto Inuyasha por atreverse a tomar a Kagome de la mano. Su orgullo luchaba constantemente con él y en su mente revoloteaban mil preguntas como ¿Y si ella no mintió y la orillaron a eso? Ó ¿Todo el tiempo te estuvo engañando? Ó ¿Y si te extraña tanto como tú a ella?

Llevó sus manos a su frente y agarro su cabello entre ellas tirando un poco de el, desesperado por alguna respuesta, sabía que si quería hablar y aclarar las cosas tenía que hablar con ella, pero las fotos lo confundían y llevaban su enojo al tope, matándolo de celos. Su indecisión yacía entre la veracidad de Kagome, los comentarios y fotos en los medios. Pero aún si era sincera ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?, ¿Debería soportar verla con ese actor y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ignorar los comentarios de la prensa? ¿Aceptar quedarse parado esperando por ella mientras aquel hombre se la regresara?

Él no necesitaba gritarle a todo el mundo que ella era de él, o estaba con él, con tener la seguridad de que así lo era le bastaba. Y le bastó durante 9 meses, no le faltaba nada estando con ella, tenía una pareja hermosa, con un cuerpo sensacional, actitud increíble, inteligente, agradable, simplemente ella tenía todo lo que el añoraba en una mujer, juntos tomaron la decisión de mantener en secreto su relación, ambos estaban de acuerdo y funcionaba bien par ambos. Ella era reconocida por su excelente trabajo y el se alejaba de un mundo al que no le interesaba pertenecer. Su relación ajena a esa basura era todo un éxito, confiaba en ella ciegamente y ella en él. Ambos exitosos, se alentaban a seguir adelante y respetaban mutuamente, todo era perfecto. Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido el no estaba muy seguro de que esa perfección continuara, no estaba seguro de poder soportar la presión de verla tomada de la mano de otro, abrazada, incluso besando a otro hombre, si la simple idea lo enloquecía ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante esa situación?

"No podría" se dijo a si mismo.

_Fin de ¿Por qué no llamas?_

* * *

Dios! Espero que les siga gustando y sigan interesados, tenia que hacer a nuestro Inuyasha más misterioso y más el! No creen?

Espero mi musa me haya llevado hoy por buen camino!!

Gracias por los reviews, espero seguir contando con su atención y por supuesto con sus Reviews!!!


	3. Amistad

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Amistad"

Disclaimer: 3 capítulos y sigue sin pertenecerme Inuyasha!!!!

AH!!!! Que capitulo tan difícil!!!!!! Pero espero lo disfruten!!!

* * *

"¡Vamos Inuyasha, ya levántate!" Dijo Miroku mientras abría las cortinas del cuarto para auxiliarse de la luz del sol en su tarea de despertar a Inuyasha.

Los rayos del sol iluminaron inmediatamente toda el cuarto y molestaron los ojos de Inuyasha, que instintivamente se cubrió la cabeza para evitarlos.

"¿Que quieres? " gritó enfadado Inuyasha.

"Sabes que es lo que quiera, anda. No es temprano" replicó Miroku.

"¡¡Apenas y pude dormir!! ¡Que quieres!" gritó molesto levantándose y se dirigió al baño.

Miroku simplemente giró su cabeza desesperado por la situación, era obvio que para Inuyasha era muy difícil continuar con esa farsa. Lo único que le impedía desistir era su sentido de responsabilidad y amor por su carrera. Pero Miroku temía que esto hiciera mas daño del debido, mas daño del que Inuyasha pudiera soportar. Tomó el bote de píldoras tirado en el piso y trago saliva al sentirlo vacio, esta situación debería terminar pronto o la salud de Inuyasha podría empeorar.

Miroku se encontraba en el closet de Inuyasha tomando un cambio para ese día, escuchó a Inuyasha salir del baño y le aventó un pantalón y una camisa "Inuyasha te excediste de nuevo con las pastillas" le gritó desde el closet.

"Miroku ya te excediste con el tiempo del noviazgo ¿Cuando demonios se va terminar esto?" Respondió inmediatamente Inuyasha mirando con enojo a Miroku mientras regresaba al cuarto

"¿A que le temes? ¿Cual es tu problema? solo quedan 2 meses, aun no confirman"

"Un mes mas, y me tendrás internado en el hospital" Respondió Inuyasha aun molesto comenzando a cambiarse.

"Inuyasha… por favor no seas trágico" respondió Miroku, aunque en realidad temía que ese comentario podría ser mas verdad que exageración.

"Al menos consígueme trabajo, tengo un mes sin hacer nada, ¿O cual es tu trabajo?"

Miroku giró sus ojos desesperado por el comentario de Inuyasha pues había sido el mismo quien había optado por tomarse unas vacaciones "Inuyasha tú me pediste vacaciones"

"Claro que no, Tú quieres matarme, es por eso que me tienes descansando y conviviendo con esa mujer"

"¡Esa mujer! Cualquier hombre moriría por trabajar con Kagome y ve como te expresas, ¿Qué te sucede? Solías ser respetuoso con ella, será que comienzas a disfrutar su compañía…" Miroku expira perdiendo la paciencia "Inuyasha no hay nada de malo en aprender a confiar en las personas, probablemente puedas construir una amistad, no te cierres"

Inuyasha simplemente lo miró aun molesto y salió apresurado del cuarto azotando la puerta.

* * *

"Kagome lo siento, hoy debían salir" Dijo Sango mientras ayudaba a Kagome alistarse.

"No hay problema sango, creeré que acomodaste el resto de la semana para trabajar" contestó Kagome viendo su imagen en el espejo y haciendo unos cuantos retoques a su atuendo.

"Sí Kagome tienes tu agenda llena, tenemos varias sesiones fotográficas la próxima semana"

"Perfecto Sango, lo que sea que me mantenga ocupada" Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

"Pero Kagome debes decidirte por algún papel ¿que es lo que sucede?" Le preguntó Sango mientras acompañaba a Kagome mientras si dirigían a las escaleras.

"No sucede nada Sango, ya los leí, tengo varias dudas, debo releerlos"

"Releer, cuantas veces mas hasta que decidas algo"

"Hasta que esté segura Sango, ¿Cual es tu problema?"

"¡Tú! No logras definir que demonios quieres. Te lo he dicho ¿lo extrañas? ¿lo necesitas? Bien, ¡háblale! Estas dispuesta a seguir sin él ¡SIGUE SIN EL!" Se atrevió a decir Sango después de mucho tiempo de no tocar el tema, sabia que sería algo peligroso ya que Kagome evadía ese tema, como si no llegara siempre y preguntara si había alguna llamada perdida. Pero ya no soportaba la situación, era claro que Kagome aún sufría y tendría que empezar a afrontar sus miedos.

"Sango no tienes porque traerlo a colación, no viene al caso" Se molestó Kagome con el comentario, ya que era lo ultimo que quería tratar, la razón por la cual había pedido que la mantuviera ocupada trabando todos los días.

"¿No viene al caso? te conozco"

"No viene al caso Sango" Gritó por ultima vez. Kagome vio cómo Sango dirigió su mirada all recibidor y giró su cabeza encontrándose con Inuyasha parado ahí.

* * *

Kagome observaba los arboles pasar un poco nerviosa y apenada con Inuyasha, no sabia si decir algo o quedarse callada. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había escuchado. Algo que le molestaba es que alguien se enterara de sus problemas, más de el problema que la atormentaba en estas ultimas semanas

"¿Problemas?" Preguntó Inuyasha tratando de romper con la extraña atmosfera que había en el carro. Su energía de enojo y la energía de incomodidad de Kagome hacían mas difícil la situación, menos tolerable

"¡Sí, mil problemas! Tengo varios libretos por los cuales elegir es solo que…"

"¿Ex?" la interrumpió Inuyasha.

Kagome tragó saliva, la palabra EX no era algo que se había atrevido a mencionar, ni siquiera Sango "No quiero hablar de eso…"

"Disculpa" Respondió inmediatamente Inuyasha, apretó sus manos en el volante _por que demonios hacer esa pregunta…demasiado personal _pensó por haber hecho tal pregunta.

"¡No, no es eso!" Dijo inmediatamente, y un poco asustada al observar a Inuyasha endurecer sus facciones y ver la forma en que tomó el volante. Lo más seguro es que el hubiera malinterpretado su respuesta "También Sango lo menciona y Dios se que tiene razón, debo continuar, pero aun es difícil para mi, ni siquiera puedo… no debo tener tiempo para meditar o pensar, si despejo mi mente… soy patética lo se… pero aun no puedo hablar de el… Y lo peor del caso es que está afectando mi trabajo, llámalo costumbre, no sé, pero el siempre me asesoraba y opinaba profesionalmente… no lo sé, ahora me es un tanto difícil"

"No, no hay problema. Entiendo" lejos de calmarle la respuesta lo irritó mas el hecho de que ella le confesara algo tan personal de ella, él está donde está por el trabajo y nada más, un mes o dos meses más y no sabrá nada de ella por lo cual no hay por que hablar de cosas innecesarias. Lo ultimo que quería saber era como se sentía pero… _que remedio el mismo se había metido en ese atolladero _pensó_. _

"¿Haz pensando que serias, de no ser actor?" Preguntó Kagome curiosa y mirando de nuevo por la ventana después de unos minutos de silencio.

"…No" Respondió inmediatamente y sin titubear Inuyasha

Al escuchar la respuesta inmediata de Inuyasha una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

"¿Crees que encajarías?" le Preguntó curioso.

"No lo sé… No me arrepiento, luché para estar donde estoy, es solo que… algunas veces es difícil, algún día quisiera poder…"

"¿Que té lo impide?" interrumpió rápidamente.

Kagome sonrió nuevamente y respondió "Amo mi carrera, me encanta la mujer que me he convertido… solo lamento haber sacrificado mi relación…"

Inuyasha sintió puñalada en el corazón con ese comentario, no dijo una sola palabra simplemente las palabras rebotaba en su mente y pronto sintió su vista un tanto turbada por el reflejo del sol.

Kagome se asustó al ver su expresión y su reacción. Se preocupó mucho en el momento que el Inuyasha se detuvo y orilló el auto. Él se inclinó hacia el volante y con una mano masajeo su frente, el dolor apenas comenzaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, el sol ya comenzaba a lastimarle sus ojos y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

"Podrías sacar un bote anaranjado del compartimente y dármelo" dijo Inuyasha aun masajeando su frente y sin mirar a Kagome.

Kagome desconcertada abrió el compartimento y buscó rápidamente el bote que le había indicado, después de menear unos papeles lo encontró. Al tomarlo tragó saliva nerviosa al sentir el bote de píldoras vacío. "Está…vacio" dijo nerviosa y asustada a Inuyasha.

Él inmediatamente percibió el temor y nerviosismo en su voz. Simplemente la miró con una sonrisa "Mil disculpas, pero creo que tendremos que regresar"

Ella sin saber que hacer asintió torpemente.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha comenzó a manejar, y se colocó unos lentes oscuros, el lado izquierdo de su cabeza punzaba cada vez más y más. Se sintió muy estúpido al reaccionar y perder el control de esa manera, pero aquellas palabras simplemente no abandonaban su mente _lamento haber sacrificado mi relación_ se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, enterrando aún mas una espinilla en su corazón. Ya ni siquiera sabia cual dolor era peor, las punzadas de su cabeza, o esta astilla que se clavaba mas profundo en su corazón.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Kagome muy preocupada sacándolo de su trance.

"No es nada, solo una migraña…" respondió fríamente sin mirarla "¿Puedes tomar mi teléfono y explicarle a Miroku que vamos para allá?" dijo Inuyasha mas como orden que como pregunta, su voz sonando cada vez más ronca.

Kagome de nuevo como una tonta asintió. Tomó el teléfono de Inuyasha y marcó rápidamente a Miroku explicándole la situación.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a casa de Inuyasha, el bajó rápidamente del carro. Miroku ya estaba esperándolos en la puerta, rápidamente se acercó a Inuyasha con un bote de píldoras en mano, Inuyasha solo tomó el bote y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

Kagome solo lo observó se sentía muy preocupada, no entendía lo que le sucedía. En todo el tiempo que convivió con Inuyasha nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo con nadie, recordó una y otra vez lo que hablaron, preguntándose si ella había hecho algo mal. El ni siquiera la miró un instante, no se disculpo por retirarse o dijo Adiós. Sintió una lagrima correr su rostro pero rápidamente se la limpió.

Miroku se acercó a Kagome que había permanecido fuera del carro todo el tiempo y le dijo "Sango viene en camino, en cuanto me hablaste la contacté" ella simplemente asintió y bajo su mirada. Miroku la observó con atención "No tiene que ver contigo, el sufre de estas horribles migrañas y a veces no puede controlar cuando suceden, es solo que el detesta que la gente lo vea así y bueno hoy tuviste que presenciarlo" dijo Miroku tratando de confortar a la joven.

* * *

"¿Que le pasó a Inuyasha?" Preguntó Sango a Kagome mientras se dirigían a casa.

"Estábamos hablando bien y de pronto…No sé Sango…me asusté, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así. Miroku menciono algo de unas terribles migrañas. Espero no ser la culpable"

"Probablemente debió sentirse muy mal Kagome, he visto que es una persona usualmente amable y educada. Debió sentirse pésimo, dicen que esos dolores son terribles"

"Yo supongo Sango, por que en cuanto detuvo el carro, se colocó unas gafas oscuras. Parecía que la luz lastimaba sus ojos, no lo sé."

* * *

Miroku abrió lo mas silencioso que pudo la puerta del cuarto de Inuyasha, cerró sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarlos a la oscuridad. Caminó silencioso para verificar el estado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en la cama con su brazo derecho doblado sobre su cara, cubriendo sus ojos.

"Dijo que lamentaba haber sacrificado su relación por beneficio de su carrera" dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó preocupado Miroku

Inuyasha despejó su rostro y asintió.

"Estaba muy asustada y preocupada por ti" dijo Miroku sentándose en un costado de la cama

"Lo sé, me puso peor el saber que ella estaba ahí, hubieras visto su expresión sentí que me estaba transformando en un monstruo frente a ella"

"Inuyasha, deberías decir que te podía ver como realmente eres" Dijo bromeando Miroku

"Miroku…" replicó molesto Inuyasha.

"No te preocupes…bueno… le dije algo relacionado a tus dolores de cabeza"

Inuyasha se sentó molesto al escuchar las palabras de Miroku

"Oye, tranquilo. Pero si hubieras visto sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo?" Dijo Miroku recordando el rostro de Kagome.

Inuyasha Inclinó su cabeza , llevó su mano a su frente "¿Quién es?"

"Ciertamente no es la causante de tus dolores Inuyasha"

"¿Crees que se sienta arrepentida de haber sacrificado nuestra relación?" preguntó Inuyasha mas a si mismo que esperando respuesta.

"Inuyasha déjame repetirte KAGOME NO ES LA CAUSANTE DE TUS DOLORES DE CABEZA, y sabes la opinión que tengo de la 'Innombrable' así que dejemos esa conversación por la paz. Antes de que terminemos peleando"

* * *

"Sango, ¿Lograste comunicarte con Miroku?" Preguntó Kagome a Sango mientras desayunaban juntas en casa.

"Si Kagome, en la mañana dijo que Inuyasha seguía dormido, pero estaba en mejores condiciones" contestó sin emociones Sango.

"Me da gusto" Kagome suspiro y sintió aligerarse un peso sobre sus hombros.

"Kagome, se que nunca me escuchas, pero ayer… hacia mucho tiempo no te veía así, Inuyasha ni siquiera se molesto por decir adiós, o por mencionarte su problema, se que antes no hice ningún comentario de él pero ahora te puedo decir que la única brindando una amistad eres tú" dijo Sango en tono molesto, se sentía enojada con Inuyasha por su comportamiento. Kagome tan preocupada por alguien que no le importaba ni un poco sus sentimientos.

"Mamá, probablemente estés en lo cierto, ¿Pero que le vamos hacer? " dijo Kagome sonriendo a Sango y encogiendo sus hombros.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su sala, con su espalda recargada en el sillón. En la mesa de centro se encontraban encimados cinco libretos, totalmente desordenados. Había estado leyendo libretos una y otra vez, pues Sango le había puesto de ultimátum ese día para elegir uno, pues debían dar respuesta a alguno, pero Kagome no lograba decidirse por ninguno.

"Kagome" la interrumpió Sango.

"No Sango, dame 1 hora mas, Por favor" le respondió sin dejar de leer el libreto.

"Kagome, tienes visita" dijo Sango sonriendo por la reacción defensiva de Kagome.

Kagome levantó su mirada y encontró a Inuyasha a un costado de Sango, no se veía tan bien como siempre, esta vez traía su cabello recogido, debajo de sus ojos tenia dibujas unas profundas y oscuras ojeras y su tez se veía mas pálida de lo común. Inmediatamente se puso de pie ignorando el libreto que cayo de sus piernas y se acercó a él.

"Con su permiso" dijo Sango a ambos y se marchó de la sala sin decir nada.

"Vengo a pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer.." dijo Inuyasha apenado

Kagome lo miró incrédula _pedirte una disculpa _pensó Kagome frunciendo el ceño

Continuó Inuyasha "Sé que me porte muy grosero, no fue mi intención…"

"…¿Grosero? ¿De qué hablas?" Kagome lo interrumpió incrédula

"De ayer ¿recuerdas… Dolor de cabeza… Ni siquiera dije adiós?" Le preguntó Inuyasha muy confundido por su reacción.

"Dios, me tenias muy preocupada ¿Estas bien?" dijo Kagome ignorando completamente la pregunta de Inuyasha y acercándose a el, examinándolo.

"Estoy bien, mejor Gracias" respondió un poco cortante sintiéndose aun mas avergonzado que cuando había llegado.

"Te ves pálido…" volvió a insistir Kagome mientras observaba su rostro demacrado.

"Si, no luzco muy bien, pero créeme me siento mucho mejor… Muchas Gracias por tu preocupación" dijo mirando hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de Kagome, se sentía mas incomodo con cada mirada y pregunta de Kagome.

"¡Perdón, perdón! No es mi intención, si me preocupé mucho pero… Me alegra que estés bien" dijo Kagome retirándose y dejando de estudiar a Inuyasha, ya que notó su voz tensa y su postura. "Siéntate, disculpa el desastre pero… me dieron un ultimátum…"

"Ya veo" dijo Inuyasha observando unos cuantos libretos regados por la mesa y algunos tirados en el piso. Hizo caso del ofrecimiento de Kagome y tomó asiento en un sillón.

Kagome volvió a su lugar en el piso, sin saber que decir. Era un poco incomoda la situación, en la mañana se había sentido aliviada al saber que Inuyasha había mejorado y le daba mucho gusto que el se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitarla para ofrecerle una disculpa.

"Inuyasha, no tienes por que disculparte… me asusté porque no sabia que sucedía y está bien"

"Sufro de migrañas desde joven… en particular desde que falleció mi madre…" dijo Inuyasha y observando sus manos "Es algo que dijiste sin intención alguna que… toco una fibra algo sensible, pero no es tu culpa, es mi culpa por dejar problemas sin resolver. Regularmente sufro de estos dolores, pero de pronto demasiado estrés y puedo terminar en el hospital. Miroku me comentó lo preocupada que estabas y me sentí responsable, y te agradezco tu preocupación. La verdad es que me incomodé ya que nadie sabe de esto, solo Miroku. Desde joven construí una barrera hacia las personas, probablemente soy el hombre menos social del mundo"

Kagome sonrió al escuchar la sinceridad de Inuyasha, le sorprendió la confesión pero al mismo tiempo le causó alegría saber que Sango estaba equivocada, no era que él fuera hipócrita o interesado, solo era que siempre estuvo alejado de las personas. _Probablemente haya sufrido más de lo que aparentaba_ pensó al escucharlo. Pero le daba mucho gusto que le tuviera confianza para abrirle su corazón y realmente le diera oportunidad de ser su amiga.

Inuyasha levantó su mirada incomodo esperando que Kagome lo viera como un bicho raro, sin embargo, le sorprendió y se sintió sobrecogido al ver a Kagome ofreciéndole un sincera sonrisa.

"Para eso estamos los amigos" le respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente a sus incrédulos ojos.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se sonrojó con la cara de Kagome pues se veía adorable. Pero también le sorprendió que después de haber dicho unas palabras impronunciables para él, sincerarse con alguien después de tantos años no haber recibir una pregunta, un reproche. Solo un recibir una sincera sonrisa y una verdadera amistad.

Sin decir nada extendió su brazo tomando un libreto. Leyó el titulo del libro y sonrió. "¿Ocupas ayuda?" preguntó arqueando su ceja.

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta de Inuyasha y observó el libreto que tenía él en sus manos. Sonrió sin necesitar mas respuestas, entendiendo que ese día había ganado un amigo.

_Fin de Amistad_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!!! ¿les gustó?

Debo confesar que no fue un capitulo fácil para mi… espero no haber perdido el rumbo!!!

Gracias por sus reviews! Es por ustedes que me da la confianza y decido continuar y dar lo mejor.


	4. Compañia

* * *

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Compañia"

Disclaimer: 4 capítulos…. Y no me pertenece Inuyasha!!!!

Disculpen la espera… ahora si me tardé un pokitin mas, disfruten!!!

_

* * *

__Semanas Después._

¿Kagome a donde vas? Preguntó Sango a Kagome curiosa al ver a Kagome preparada para irse con Inuyasha.

"Es un secreto Sango!, vamos trabajé sin quejas toda la semana… Estaré bien" le contestó Kagome sonriendo

"Bueno, pero sabes que no me gusta que no me avises donde estarás" Respondió Sango con un tono molesto.

Kagome caminó a un lado de Inuyasha y entrelazo su brazo con el de él y dijo "Estaré con Inuyasha, y el no dejará que nada me pase" con esto dicho jaló a Inuyasha hacia la puerta y simplemente hizo una seña de adiós a Sango.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el carro de Inuyasha, él se sentía un poco apenado con la seria manager, ya que no se veía nada contenta de que Kagome se ausentara sin decirle a donde irían, lo cual no le sorprendía, ya que Miroku había reaccionado de la misma manera.

Legaron al carro e Inuyasha esperó antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto "¿Me dirás a donde iremos?" preguntó curioso a Kagome, ella solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado, rehusándose a responderle.

Inuyasha la miró tentativamente y arqueó su ceja agregando "Ya veo, como yo no puedo manejar a ciegas, tu manejas" le extendió las llaves de su auto.

Ella lo miró asombrada "¿Manejar?" le preguntó incrédula "No, no, no! No se manejar!! Imagínate aprender en tu carro ¡No! ¡Yo te guió!! ¡Vamos!" dijo riéndose y abriendo ella misma la puerta del copiloto, se apresuró y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo.

Manejaron varios kilómetros por la carretera y ella lo guió hacia una zona desconocida para el, el lugar estaba apartado de la ciudad, el paisaje entre arboles era impresionante y mientras Inuyasha manejaba se quedaba sorprendido por la belleza de ese lugar.

"En la siguiente señal, das vuelta a la derecha y llegamos" dijo por ultimo Kagome cuando visualizó la señal de desviación

Llegaron a un estacionamiento donde Inuyasha acomodó su auto, observó unas cuantas mesas bajo unos arboles enormes y a unos cuantos metros de ellas había una especie de cabaña, sin embargo, tenia unas puertas tipo cantina que no le daban mucha confianza.

"¡¡Llegamos!!" Gritó Kagome asustándolo.

"¿Llegamos?" Preguntó Inuyasha aturdido mientras observaba de nuevo la pequeña casa de madera. Viró su mirada hacia Kagome y se sorprendió al verla emocionada como una niña, había cierto brillo en sus ojos que el jamás había visto.

"¡¡¡Oh vamos Inuyasha!!!" Ella se bajó rápidamente del carro y se dirigió a la puerta de Inuyasha, abrió la puerta y lo tomó desprevenido cuando lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló hacia afuera del vehículo. El no pudo hacer nada mas que seguirla, aseguró el carro y la siguió su paso mientras ella tiraba de su mano.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa él pudo sentir un poco de sudor y temblor en la mano de Kagome, estaba reaccionando muy extraña, desde hacia un tiempo que le había pedido la acompañara a cierto lugar que no mencionaría, y el ver su reacción en el carro, la mirada nostálgica cuando observó el lugar. Pero lo que mas lo hacia dudar era una la sensación que sentía en sus dedos, que subía por su mano, y sus brazos y se dirigía hacia los nervios de su nuca provocados por el contacto de las manos de Kagome.

Kagome se detuvo fuera de la casa tratando de encontrar valor por pasar las puertas de la cabaña, sin saberlo apretó un poco las manos de Inuyasha, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar que sentía muchos nervios, había pedido a Inuyasha que la acompañara para darle un poco de valor, solo que ese día frente a la cabaña no estaba segura si correr de vuelta hacia el carro.

Inuyasha nota el titubeo de ella al detenerse, detecta cierta inseguridad en ella y algo dentro de el, lo empuja a animarla a dar un paso, no distingue por que es que siente que debe ayudarla, pero de pronto siente que fue la razón por la cual ella le pidió que la acompañara. Inuyasha aprieta su mano y ella levanta su mirada, el le ofrece una cálida sonrisa de apoyo. Kagome respira profundamente y aprieta un poco mas la mano de Inuyasha buscando valor y seguridad, extrañamente es lo que siente al estrechar su mano.

Kagome abre una de las puertas e Inuyasha la sigue, dentro está un poco oscuro, iluminado por velas y unas cuantas lámparas de aceite. El lugar no solo tenia puertas tipo cantina, por dentro era una especia de cantina con una barra algo grande y unas cuantas mesas de madera adentro del lugar. En la orilla de la barra a unos cuantos paso de ellos, se encontraba sentado un señor algo mayor que al escuchar los paso volteo rápidamente para ver quien entraba al lugar.

Kagome de nuevo se detiene y aprieta la mano de Inuyasha nuevamente, el señor se acerca un poco a Kagome y la observa minuciosamente.

"¡Dios! ¡Benditos los ojos!" el señor grita y abraza rápidamente a Kagome, ella suelta a Inuyasha y regresa el abrazo de señor.

"¡María! ¡María! ¡María!" grita alegremente el Señor.

Pronto una señora se acerca pregunta "Papá ¿Porqué los gritos?" y al ver a Kagome rápidamente entiende y se aproxima hacia ella.

"¡Dios mío! Kagome, no puedo creerlo" y al igual que el señor se abrazan afectuosamente. La señora observa sobre el hombro de Kagome y encuentra a Inuyasha "¿Y quien es este apuesto joven Kagome?" pregunta curiosa.

Él se siente un poco abrumado por no saber quienes son esas personas, solo extiende su mano y los saluda atentamente.

"Inuyasha ella es María y su padre Juan. María, Juan el es mi…novio Inuyasha" dice Kagome presentándolos.

María los dirige hacia una de las mesas y les pide tomen asiento.

"¿Algo que les pueda ofrecer preciosa?" pregunta

"Pues No hemos comida María, el camino sabes es un poco largo y aparte nuestro invitado es un fanático de la comido" sonrió Kagome a Inuyasha tentativamente.

"Me parece excelente! Nada como complacer un difícil consumidor!" María se retiró dejando a Inuyasha sonrojado.

María se acerca con unos vasos tequileros en la mano y una botella en otra, su padre Juan le acerca un platito con sal y unos cuantos limones. Inuyasha observa confundido sin reconocer la bebida que les llevaron. "Mira Inuyasha ¿Verdad?. Tómatelo de un solo golpe Kagome es todo una experta, ella te puede enseñar. Inuyasha una de las bondades de México es el tequila y una vez que lo pruebes, lo amaras"

Kagome tomó un limón y le untó un poco de sal, tomó el vaso y de un solo golpe bebió el tequila, hizo una mueca al pasar la bebida por su garganta tras el calor que éste le provocó en su garganta, toma rápidamente el limón lo chupa, una ves terminado el ritual se ríe y se siente sonrojar al ver la mirada de Inuyasha de incredibilidad. María toma el vaso de Kagome y lo vuelve a llenar. Ambas observan a Inuyasha esperando que haga lo mismo.

"Es tu turno Inuyasha" le dice un poco desesperada Kagome.

"No creo que…" Inuyasha se siente inseguro, pues recuerda que debe medicarse y además inseguro por que nunca ha probado el Tequila. Observa a Kagome y ve como ella le extiende un limón como el que ella había ingerido después de terminarse el tequila.

Inuyasha convencido tras la mirada insistente de Kagome acepta el limón y repite las acciones de ella.

El alcohol pasa a través de su garganta dejando un ardor en ella, escucha gritar a Kagome que tome el limón, y el lo chupa igual que ella lo había hecho y siente un poco calmarse el ardor, la combinación entre el tequila, el limón y la sal se tornan algo exquisito.

"¿Que tal Inuyasha?" pregunta Kagome curiosa esperando su opinión.

"Exquisito eh" contesta sinceramente Inuyasha. María se retira llenando de nuevo los vasos de ambos prometiendo regresar con bastantes platillos.

"Los conozco por mi padre, tenia años que no me atrevía a venir, desde que murió mi padre, me alejé

…Lo extraño tanto Inuyasha, ellos fueron amistades de mi padre, que lo ayudaron y guiaron ya que el estaba solo, lo apoyaron y yo crecí conviviendo con ellos. Son mexicanos como podrás notar y son personas tan cálidas y agradables. Mi padre y yo les debemos mucho. Perder a mi padre fue tan duro para mi, que me alejé lo mas que pude de todo lo que me lo recordaba. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, no me hubiera atrevido a venir, si no me hubieras acompañado" Le dijo Kagome explicando a Inuyasha la situación, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo Inuyasha notó las lágrimas que se abultaban en sus ojos.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responderle o comentarle algo a Kagome, fueron interrumpidos por María, que de pronto se acerco con una gran charola con diversos platillos que Inuyasha nunca había visto.

"Me esmeré cocinando, así que espero sea de su agrado" agregó María acomodando los diversos platillos en la mesa "Inuyasha, te recomiendo que empieces con este delicioso pozole para que no se enfrié, frío no sabe bueno, les traje de todo, tacos dorados, sopes, huaraches, estas tortillas recién hechas, espero lo disfrute. Kagome es verdadero placer que estés aquí siempre serás bienvenida" dijo sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Kagome, como una madre lo haría.

De nuevo se retiró.

"Se ve que te quieres mucho Kagome" dijo Inuyasha observando su platillo.

"Come, sabe delicioso" dijo Kagome contenta.

Ambos comieron todo los que María les había llevado, Inuyasha pidió una y otra vez que sirviera mas de todo lo que probaba, y ambos continuaron bebiendo tequila.

María se encontraba con ellos mientras hablaban de mil aventuras por la que había pasado la familia, los nuevos nietos , que adoraba, historias alegres y recordaban las travesuras que acostumbraba hacer Kagome de niña. Ente mas tragos de tequila las risas cada vez eran mas fuertes.

"¡María!" se escucho el aventar de la puerta de entrada y tras el fuerte grito entró un señor, muy alto y fornido, llevaba un bigote muy peculiar. El Señor se acercó hacia la mesa y se dirigió hacia Kagome, al reconocerla la levanto y abrazó fuertemente girándola, apenas dejándola respirar.

Kagome rió como una niña, apenas y podía recuperar el aliento cuando se encontró de vuelta en la silla.

"José, por Dios, que clase de trato es ese a nuestra Kagome nos la espantaras. Se educado y saluda a su novio Inuyasha" dijo María reprobando las acciones de su esposo.

Él amablemente saludó a Inuyasha y comenzó a hacerles mil preguntas acerca de su relación.

"Kagome, no pudiste elegir mejor día para venir, no sabes el mariachi que mandamos traer para hoy"

Kagome sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la noticia, se alegró mucho, de ese día poder vivir una fiesta especial como si el verlos no hubiera bastado. Ahora los cuatro continuaron hablando y tomando tequila.

Al poco tiempo llegó el mariachi y junto con ellos, un hijo de María con sus hijos y su esposa, y de pronto había música y mas risas en el pequeño bar.

"¿Como te la estas pasando?" le pregunta Kagome curiosa a Inuyasha.

"Son increíbles y personas muy cálidas…no parecen juzgarnos ni interrogarnos…" responde Inuyasha

"Hay mas gente así Inuyasha, solo hay que arriesgar algo para conocerlas. Y veo que el tequila te encantó" dijo bromeando y riendo al ver que Inuyasha no dejaba la botella.

"¡Oye! Es una delicia" dijo, acercándole la botella a Kagome, ofreciéndole.

"No! Ya comienzo a sentirme mareada" dijo Kagome tocándose su mejillas sintiéndolas un poco elevadas n temperatura _debo parecer un tomate _pensó después de recordar todos los tequilas que había tomado.

Los interrumpió bruscamente José cuando jaló a Kagome a un lado del mariachi y la acercó a bailar.

Inuyasha observó desde la mesa a Kagome, como reía mientras seguía los pasos del hombre que la había invitado a bailar. Bailaba al son de la música y siguiendo los pasos, se veía hermosa, de todas las ocasiones que la había visto y había tocado convivir con ella, nunca había tenido la atención de observar sus movimientos agraciados como una dama y sus facciones, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente subidas de tono, recordó lo curiosa que se veía hace unos momentos cuando se había tocado sus mejillas, sus rojas mejillas hacían juego con su rojos labios y resaltaban su piel blanca haciéndola ver hermosa.

"Es única, espero que la cuides, por que como ella no encontraras otra" Inuyasha dio un brinco al ser interrumpido por Juan, el padre de María, analizo el comentario que le hizo y de nuevo continuó observando a Kagome perdido en sus movimientos.

"Inuyasha, no podemos desperdiciar a tan apuesto caballero" dijo María a Inuyasha invitándolo a bailar

"No se…" dijo Inuyasha sonrojado.

"Enseguida aprendes" dijo la señora jalándolo a bailar

Kagome y José se hicieron a un lado, para observar mientras María enseñaba los pasos a Inuyasha.

Kagome observó atentamente como María daba instrucciones a Inuyasha, y el simplemente respondía a ellas, al poco tiempo Inuyasha bailaba junto con María, aprendiendo inmediatamente los pasos, y siguiendo con gracia el ritmo que indicaba la música. Kagome lo observaba incrédula, mientras veía como sonreía a María y como ella lo elogiaba por ser tan buen bailarín _me pregunto si habrá algo que no hagas bien _pensó Kagome mientras continuaba observándolo y aceptaba que se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Kagome se sintió un poco arrastrada hacia su ser, como una especie de imán que la jalaba, sonriendo, cedió y se aproximo hacia Inuyasha.

"Le importa si le robo a su pareja" Dijo Kagome a María pidiendo la oportunidad de bailar con él.

María inmediatamente accedió y se hizo a un lado para permitirles bailar.

Kagome sonrió a Inuyasha y 'el tomo su mano "No estoy muy seguro de saber.."

"¡Inuyasha! Si eres excelente, me sorprendes…Me pregunto si habrá algo que no puedas hacer…" dijo Kagome acercándose hacia el y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de él.

"…Bueno…yo también me pregunto eso todos los días" dijo Inuyasha riendo, mientras sorpresivamente dio una vuelta algo rápida a Kagome.

"Quieres Marearme, después de tanto tequila, como esperas que continúe" dijo Kagome mientras reía, y se aferró un poco mas a el, para no caer, después de la sorpresiva vuelta.

Kagome no lo percibió pero su mano que antes había colocado en el hombro de Inuyasha ahora se encontraba un poco mas arriba, muy cercana a su cuello. Las manos de Inuyasha ahora ambas rodeaban su cintura y ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca.

Kagome levantó su mirada y encontró la mirada profunda de Inuyasha cautivarla, observó con atención sus ojos inmersa en el dorado de su pupila, llevó su mano libre junto con la otra que se encontraba tras el cuello de Inuyasha y se acercó mas hacia el, sin entender de donde venia esa necesidad, al aproximarse mas a él jugo un poco con su cabello que caía en sus hombros y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando el inclinó un poco su rostro hacia ella, en ese momento ella dejó de prestarle atención a sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacia sus labios.

Inuyasha no sabía por que ella de pronto se acercaba de esa forma a él, y se encontró perdido, observando sus labios, sin darse cuenta se había inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, de pronto al sentir que sus manos cesaron de acariciar su cabello él reaccionó y regresó la postura de su rostro, sin embargo, jamás la soltó.

Un Flash, interrumpió a ambos y de nuevo regresaron a la realidad, María había traído una cámara instantánea y les tomó una foto. Kagome se sintió nerviosa al no entender lo que le había sucedido y soltó el cuello de Inuyasha y el accedió a soltarla de la cintura, ambos se sonrojaron.

María les pidió se tomaran una foto juntos y les pidió que las autografiaran para colocarlas en una pared de la cabaña. ellos accedieron y se tomaron fotos con todos.

La tarde finalizó y debían irse, María y su familia los acompañó para despedirlos. Antes de que Kagome se subiera al auto María le extendió la fotografía que habían tomado cuando estaban bailando, Kagome la vio observando la proximidad y lo penosa de la situación y rápidamente guardó la foto en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón para que Inuyasha no la viera.

* * *

"De nuevo Gracias por acompañarme" dijo de nuevo apenada Kagome mirando hacia afuera de la ventana mientras se aproximaban a su casa.

"No Kagome fue un placer, el tequila, la comida, la compañía, todo estuvo increíble"

Kagome sonrió y viró para ver la cara de Inuyasha preguntándose si estaba siendo honesto con ella.

"..Tienes planes para mañana?" preguntó Inuyasha nervioso mientras observaba atentamente el camino

"No…" contestó Kagome estudiando el rostro de Inuyasha

"…Te gustaría…"

"¡Si!" contesto interrumpiéndolo sin dejar terminar con una amplia sonrisa.

"Kagome… ni siquiera te he dicho que ni a donde" dijo Inuyasha mirándola esta ves arqueando su ceja.

"No importa… tu accediste hoy sin saber que… y fue algo increíble" le respondió Kagome, mientras viró su mirada hacia la ventana de nuevo, para esconder su cara sonrojada.

Inuyasha simplemente se rió por su respuesta, pero no podía estar menos de acuerdo.

"Si, es verdad, pero ocupo que vayas preparada por que se me ocurría enseñarte a surfear…mañana" dijo Inuyasha esperando su reacción mientras observaba la carretera, pero al mismo tiempo observaba de reojo. Y se alegró cuando pudo ver su rostro iluminarse con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

"Buenas noches Sango" interrumpió Kagome a Sango, que se encontraba en el estudio.

_Ahí vamos de nuevo _pensó Sango, esperando la pregunta obligada acerca de una llamada en particular.

"Espero no estés enojada… me divertí mucho Sango, hacia mucho tiempo no reía tanto como hoy"

Sango levantó su mirada extrañada por el comentario de Kagome "Eso es bueno Kagome…"

"Sango!!! Mañana Inuyasha me enseñará a surfear ¿Puedes creerlo? Siempre he querido aprender… bueno Sango, me iré a dormir, solo quería decir buenas noches… Mañana madrugaré"

"Buenas noches a ti Kagome" respondió Sango viendo a Kagome retirarse, escucho sus pasos por la escalera y la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, pero nunca la escuchó preguntar por las llamadas del día que esperaba que fueran de Kouga. No sabia si debía preocuparse o alegrarse, pero algo había cambiado ese día en Kagome.

* * *

"ey! Miroku" Gritó fuertemente Inuyasha mientras hizo saltar de su silla a Miroku.

"Inuyasha…" le respondió mientras lo miró enojado, pero Inuyasha simplemente se rió de él y se snetó en una de las sillas del escritorio, colocando ambos pies sobre el escritorio

"Veo que te haz propuesto molestarme" replicó Miroku aun mas enojado después de ver los pies de Inuyasha en su preciado escritorio. Rápidamente abrió el cajón de lado derecho para sacar las píldoras de Inuyasha.

"Miroku alguna vez haz probado la comida mexicana… hoy me dieron un tipo de caldo que se llamaba 'Pozole' creo… es una delicia…"

"Inuyasha ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Miroku extrañado al no entender absolutamente nada de lo que le decía.

"Olvídalo" dijo Inuyasha mientras retiraba sus pies del escritorio y se preparaba para retirarse

Miroku tomó el bote de píldoras y se preparó para entregárselo a Inuyasha.

Él se percató de la acción de su representante, y le hizo un ademan con la mono que se detuviera "Esta noche no las ocupo… Buenas noches" dijo Inuyasha saliendo del estudio

Miroku observó el bote aun en sus manos incrédulo, no preocupado, pero curioso preguntándose la razón por la cual Inuyasha no requiriera después de tantos años píldoras probablemente estés encontrando tranquilidad para tu alma atormentada pensó Miroku guardando nuevamente las píldoras en su cajón y continuando con su trabajo.

_Fin de Compañia_

* * *

Aaaah

me encantó, aaah si no conocen la comida mexicana, los invito a que la conozcan es una delicia!!! Jajajaja

me encantó, aaah si no conocen la comida mexicana, los invito a que la conozcan es una delicia!!! Jajajaja

me encantó, aaah si no conocen la comida mexicana, los invito a que la conozcan es una delicia!!! Jajajaja

Pero creo que mi musa me llevó a un capitulo muy agradable!!! Si les gusto???

Espero que si!!!!

XOXO


	5. Dulce y Amargo

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Dulce y amargo"

Disclaimer: sigo y sigo…. Y sigue sin pertenecerme Inuyasha!!!!

Perdonenme!!! Pero mi musa me abandonoooooo!!!! Espero haya regresado bien…..

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el cofre del jeep color rojo. El mar se encontraba extrañamente inquieto, no agresivo pero si lo suficiente para aprender a surfear.

"Inuyasha creo que te gusta demasiado el color rojo" dijo Kagome riendo mientras vio a Inuyasha parado a un lado de su jeep rojo, vistiendo sus bermudas color rojo y bajando su tabla de surf, roja por supuesto.

El simplemente rio, pero se sonrojó al entregarle una tabla de surf a Kagome, tenia diseños extraños con tonos verdes y azules. "Esta es tu tabla de principiantes" tragó saliva "…Tu primer tabla"

Kagome se sonrojó "Es demasiado Inuyasha, yo…no puedo" contestó nerviosa

Inuyasha la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro "No seas ridícula Kagome"

Ambos caminaron con sus tablas hacia la orilla de la playa, cada uno con sus tablas en mano, mientras Inuyasha explicaba las reglas del surf a Kagome, antes de empezar a practicar con ella en la arena.

"Creo que el cielo esta de tu lado Kagome, es un perfecto mar para aprender a surfear, tranquilo pero lo suficiente agitado para regalarnos unas olas de principiante" Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo sinceramente.

Kagome mordisqueo su labio inferior sintiéndose inmensamente atraída a Inuyasha, el no llevaba camisa y su cuerpo ejercitado era perfección bajo los rayos del sol. C_oncéntrate _se dijo a si misma, retirando su mirada del el y virando hacia el mar, analizó las olas. Sintió un empujón que la sacó de balance y la obligo a dar un paso hacia enfrente para no caerse _Inuyasha me empujó_ reaccionó incrédula volteando a verlo lista para reclamarle que tipo de broma era esa

"No te enojes!! Es parte de esto, vamos ni siquiera te empuje fuerte" le respondí riendo tras la cara de indignación con lo que ella lo veía "Solo ocupo que me digas con que pie te detuviste, ¿te diste cuenta?"

Kagome lo miró aun dudando de sus intensiones y dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies "Con el pie derecho Inuyasha" dijo aun desconcertada

"Perfecto, ese es tu pie fuerte! Es como escribir hay gente zurda, hay gente diestra, bueno tu pie fuerte es el derecho por lo que es el pie que deberá ir enfrente" le respondió el aproximándose a la tabla, ella simplemente lo escucho con atención

"Inuyasha si me hubieras preguntado que pie utilizo mas, hubiera bastado"

Inuyasha se sentó frente a la tabla y levantó su mirada sonriéndole "Eso no es divertido" repuso. "Ven acércate, debo enseñarte a levantarte"

Kagome estuvo practicando por una hora el salto en ambos pies, demostrando ser muy capaz, pero el le insistió practicar hasta la perfección, advirtiéndole que entre menos veces cayera en el agua seria mejor para ambos.

Continuó explicándole como es que debía tomar las olas y se dispusieron a meterse al agua, el le dio nuevamente la explicación. Kagome al principio se sintió muy nerviosa, con miedo a caerse, pero el simplemente la alentó a perder el miedo a caerse, pues le aseguro es lo mas normal al principio. Fue sorprendente para ambos que Kagome era muy buena surfeando, cayo muy pocas veces para ser principiante.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Gracias" le dijo Kagome tirándose a la arena sin importarle si su cuerpo se llenaba de arena, pues estaba exhausta "Eres un excelente maestro"

"Y tu una excelente alumna" le respondió el siguiendo su acción y recostándose a un lado de ella, llevó su mano a su frente cubriéndose los ojos.

Ella viró su mirada hacia el estudiando su acción "¿Como te haz sentido?" le preguntó curiosa, recordando sus dolores de cabeza.

"Muy bien de hecho, no puedo quejarme" respondió girando su cabeza para verla.

Ambos sonrieron y simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos, ninguno sabía que decir, ambos nerviosos, pero ambos hipnotizados perdidos mirándose el uno al otro.

"¿Quieres caminar?" preguntó el interrumpiendo el momento antes de que se hiciera incomodo

Ella simplemente accedió y se dispusieron a guardar las tablas y sus pertenecías en el carro, para dar un paseo. Ambos caminaron en silencio por un rato admirando el paisaje y escuchando silenciosamente el sonido de las olas. Llegaron a unas piedras en la orilla del mar e Inuyasha ayuda a Kagome a subirse a ellas para sentarse un momento. Ambos se sentaron uno a un lado de otro y miraron hacia el horizonte, ya un poco tarde el cielo desplegaba una diversidad de colores majestuosos.

Inuyasha miró con atención a Kagome "¿Cómo haz estado?" preguntó con énfasis

Ella entendió a la perfección su pregunta "Lo he dejado ir Inuyasha, si hubiera estado destinado a ser un amor grande, el hubiera regresado a mi, sin importar nada" le respondió sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Tuve una novia, hace años, ambos jóvenes, ambos en el medio. Ella iniciaba su carrera y yo ya era toda una celebridad, ella insistía en que hiciéramos el romance público, que la entendiera y ayudara pues la ayudaría a su carrera, pero yo me negué. Después de un tiempo accedí y lo haríamos publico, después de todo me enamore de ella, pero nuestro anuncio se vio opacado por la muerte de mi madre, así que tuve que pedirle que me entendiera, la situación por la que estaba pasando fue terrible" el bajó su mirada y guardó silencio por un momento, colocó sus manos sobre una roca humedecida recordando esos momentos y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, volvió a este mundo al sentir la mano de Kagome sobra la de el ofreciéndole consuelo y continuó "Ella no lo entendió y se fue de mi lado, dejando a un Inuyasha solo y recuperándose de la muerte de su madre, ella no estuvo para mi por que su carrera fue mas importante, simplemente desapareció de mi vida y punto, pocas semanas después vi la noticia de su romance con un productor en Europa. Yo creo que es como tu dijiste Kagome, esta destinado a ser, ella ahora es la famosa actriz Kikyo y espero que sea feliz, nunca quise algo diferente para ella, pero si lo nuestro hubiera estado destinado a ser un amor grande, ella nunca me hubiera dejado" dijo por ultimo sonriendo cálidamente, movió su mano y la giró entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella no supo que responderle, simplemente respondió su sonrisa, no hacia falta palabras, ambos conocían el sentimiento a la perfección, pero también entendió que la comodidad que ella sentía al estar con el, lo calmado que se sentía su corazón al estar cerca de el, _probablemente el sienta lo mismo que yo_ pensó para si misma, apretando la mano de Inuyasha no queriendo soltarlo.

De nuevo se dispusieron a caminar pues ya estaba por ocultarse el sol y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, el la ayudo a bajar de las rocas cuidando que no se lastimara. Ambos continuaron caminando sin decir nada, tomados de la mano.

"Espera!!" gritó Inuyasha sorprendiéndola y jalándola de la mano para que se detuviera, con su mano libre apunto hacia el horizonte obligándola a voltear, el sol estaba por ocultarse, logrando captar ambos un momento hermoso. Kagome simplemente sonrió admirando la belleza del momento, miró a Inuyasha de reojo y de nuevo regresó su mirada al horizonte sintiéndose tranquila y en paz consigo misma, desconociendo que Inuyasha se sentía igual que ella.

Un ruido captó la atención de ambos y lograron ver a un paparazzi escondiéndose tras la arena, ambos se miraron y rieron. Inuyasha la tomó de ambos brazos y la giró para quedarse viendo frente a frente. Kagome alzó su mirada y sonrió a el, se sintió extrañamente feliz de haberse encontrado a un paparazzi, Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella sonriéndole, descansando su frente sobre la de ella, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, ella sentía su respiración sobre sus rostro y comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su estomago, el se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, observando atentamente sus labios, a los que se sentía atraído como un imán, siguió la acción de Kagome a cerrar los ojos y ambos acortaron la distancia entre ambos, poco a poco, ambos sintiendo la respiración uno del otro sobre sus labios, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Ambos se acercaron mas para responder la necesidad que crecía en ellos, el tomó lo iniciativa y comenzó a mover sus labios besándola cálidamente, ella simplemente respondió sus acciones y levantó sus brazos para colocarlos sobre su cuello, entrelazó su suave cabello entre sus dedos y profundizó un poco el beso acercándolo hacia ella. Ambos se separaron regresando a la realidad. Kagome se percato de la acción de sus manos y retiró rápidamente sus manos de su cabello y su cuello.

"Hará una fortuna" Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo sin soltarla a lo que ella simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Ambos caminaron hacia el carro sin soltarse la mano y en silencio. Pero ninguno sintió un silencio incomodo, fue mas bien algo pacifico, ignoraron los sentimientos de ese beso, no tenían que negarlo simplemente tenían la excusa perfecta "cuestión de trabajo"

"Después de todo eres muy buen maestro" dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y sonriendo mientras se dirigían a su casa.

"Después de todo no eres tan mala alumna" replicó el sonriéndole de vuelta "¿Cuando inicias tu próximo trabajo?"

"Pues falta la otra actriz principal, ya sabes la que hará el papel de mi hermana, espero sea tan enriquecedora y gratificante como mi primer trabajo"

"Crees que trabajaras con alguien mejor que tu primer compañero, digo él es algo increíble" le respondió él bromeando con un rostros muy serio, muy en su papel.

"Oye, y deberías ver lo modesto que es" replicó ella siguiendo su juego

"Y también he escuchado que besa muy bien" replico tentativamente, mirándola de reojo para observar su reacción.

"¿Lo afirmas, o lo preguntas?" le preguntó de vuelta riendo.

"Ambas" afirmó intrigado

"Es muy profesional, y podrías decir que tiene muchas habilidades" respondió Kagome riendo ante las bromas de Inuyasha

* * *

Llegaron a la casa e Inuyasha ayudo a Kagome a bajar su nueva tabla mientras ella cargó su maleta. Kagome se aproximó a la entrada de su casa para ver a Sango apresurarse.

"Sango, no creerás todo lo que debo contarte, resulta que soy mejor de lo que creía" dijo bromeando con ella, a lo que Sango no respondió nada. "Aparte Inuyasha me regalo esta increíble tabla, me divertí como…."

"Kagome" dijo Sango cortando a Kagome "tienes visita" dijo fríamente Sango.

Kagome desvió la mirada de Sango hacia el pasillo a la sala.

"…Kouga…" respondió incrédula Kagome al instante se escuchó el golpe de la pequeña maleta que cargaba en ese momento, su respiración se agitó mientras el rostro de Kouga era iluminado al entrar a la sala.

Inuyasha colocó la tabla de surfear en una pared de la sala de estar, hizo un gesto para despedirse de Sango, ni siquiera hizo intento alguno por despedirse de Kagome, pues ella yacía parada frente a Kouga como una estatua, en realidad se sintió tan fuera de lugar que lo único que quería era irse lo mas pronto posible.

Sango hizo lo mismo que él y los dejó solos subiendo a su cuarto sin interrumpir el reencuentro.

"Hola Kagome" dijo Kouga sonriendo

Kagome siguió sin decir nada, incluso no sabia que decir, que Kouga estuviera parado frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, después de que ella pensó todo perdido.

Kouga se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente "Te extraño"

A lo que Kagome se sintió feliz y regresó su abrazo "Yo también te extrañé….te pensé perdido"

* * *

Miroku escuchó la puerta de entrada azotarse, e inmediatamente se paró, sabia perfectamente que era Inuyasha, y el sonido de la puerta no era nada positivo. Al caminar hacia la entrada, vio a Inuyasha dirigirse hacia el estudio, curioso lo siguió, rápidamente Inuyasha salió de la habitación con un bote de píldoras en su mano.

"Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?" le preguntó preocupado y consternado por su mirada.

"Ocupo trabajo cuanto antes" gritó furioso dirigiéndose a su cuarto sin decir mas.

_Fin de Dulce y Amargo_

Aaah que miedo… por fin regresé, tenia tieeempo posponiendo el capitulo…. Pero para mi empieza la historia….anduve atareada con viajes y proyectos que ni tiempo tenia ni de pensar…. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews!!! Por favooor no me abandonen !!!!

alguna teoria?? algun deseo??? le gusto???

XOXO


	6. Honestidad

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Honestidad"

Disclaimer: ya dije que NO!!!…. no me pertenece Inuyasha!!!!

AAAHHH me tiene emocionadicima este capitulo!!!! T_T!!

* * *

"Debes entenderme Kouga, no es que no me sienta feliz de que estés aquí, todo lo contrario, como te lo dije yo creí que esto había terminado" dijo nerviosa sin saber la verdadera razón que le impedía abrazar y esta con Kouga

"Pero no es así Kagome, se que dejé pasar mucho tiempo pero… pudo mas lo que siento por ti, y quiero confiar en ti" explico él

"Lo se y Gracias. Pero no quiero sentirme sola de nuevo…"

"No lo harás"

"Kouga no me gusta esta situación, yo fui la que cometió un error, debí comentarlo contigo antes de tomar una decisión, y eso nos tiene hoy donde estamos, pero no te quiero pidiéndome que regrese contigo. El favor me lo haces tu a mi… solo dame tiempo" dijo con voz cortada

"Todo el que me pidas Kagome" con esto dicho, Kouga abrazo a Kagome tiernamente y besó su frente.

Ella simplemente se quedó quieta respirando su aroma y su calidez que tanto había extrañado. Pero misteriosamente ahora no quería.

* * *

2 semanas después.

"Sango ¿no hemos tenido noticias de Inuyasha? No he podido comunicarme con el para ¡nada!" le comentó desesperada Kagome.

"Ayer me contactó su manager y al parecer su agenda esta apretadísima está trabajando dos nuevos proyectos simultáneos" respondió la manager continuando con su trabajo

"Es extraño Sango, desde aquel día no he sabido nada de el, y cada vez que llamo está ocupado, si hablo temprano está dormido, si hable en a medio día esta entrenando, mas tarde trabajando" dijo desesperada

"Tranquila… recuerda que no es tu amigo, ustedes tienen una relación ficticia" le recordó Sango al verla desesperada.

"No Sango, te equivocas, Inuyasha es mi amigo" se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a su cuarto

"Kagome hoy saldré, tengo una cena y volveré tarde" advirtió a la joven

"Si Sango, que te diviertas"

* * *

Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando las razones por la cual en dos semanas no había visto o recibido noticia alguna de Inuyasha, podría ser que el se había molestado por algo, o seria que esta demasiado ocupado con otros negocios para atenderla a ella _otro negocio_ pensó, recordando las palabras de Sango. Para ella era imposible pensar que Inuyasha había estado mintiendo, tomó la foto de aquel día en el restaurante _no puede ser mentira._

Bajó corriendo las escaleras decidida a hablar con Inuyasha y aclarar todo de una buena vez. Se dirigió inútilmente hacia el estacionamiento pues el chofer no estaba, a esas horas de la noche ya nadie de servicio se encontraba y Sango había salido esa noche.

Decidió caminar, la noche estaba fresca, vagamente recordaba el rumbo por el que estaba la casa de él no muy retirado de donde estaba la de ella, así que pidió un taxi para que la dirigiera hacia esa colonia.

Ya llegado al conjunto de casas que ella recordó haber visitado se bajó del taxi y decidió buscar la casa a pie. Ninguna casa le asombró pues ella vivía en un fraccionamiento similar, caminó casa por casa sin reconocer la de Inuyasha. Comenzó a dudar si había elegido bien la colonia, la temperatura empezó a bajar y sentía unas gotas que tocaban su piel.

* * *

Un golpe retumbó el la habitación, uno a la vez, una mas ruidoso que el anterior. Estaba enojado, con él mismo, intentaba descargar su furia con aquel costal. Con cada golpe que daba procuraba eliminar cada recuerdo de todo lo que lo había dañado a lo largo de toda su vida, todo aquello que él dejaba involucrar sus sentimientos, personas importantes que lograba querer y apreciar, se convertían en una espina mas para su corazón.

Sudando tiro sus guantes protectores y los tiró a un costado y observó la fuerte lluvia a través de la ventana.

Pronto el intercomunicador lo despertó de su trance, se extrañó ya que era muy tarde y regularmente de no ser por algún servicio solicitado, no esperaba a nadie.

Presionó el botón y abrió el compartimiento del aparato para visualizar a la persona a la puerta.

"Soy yo Inuyasha"

Inuyasha vio incrédulo la pantalla, era Kagome, empapada y en la calle. Se estremeció al verla, estuvo evadiéndola durante dos semanas, pero que ella estuviera fuera de su casa en el estado en el que estaba simplemente le hizo sentir tambalear el suelo que pisaba. Se apresuró a abrir el portón para que ella entrara, rápidamente se colocó una camisa y se dirigió a la entrada.

Kagome pasó directamente a la entrada, ni siquiera se molestó en correr pues ya había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia. Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente, Inuyasha se encontraba tras la puerta esperándola con una toalla en la mano.

Sin titubear pasó y el rápidamente la envolvió en la toalla ayudándola a secarse.

"Estoy bien" le respondió ella

El inmediatamente dejó de ayudarla y dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó fríamente y molesto.

Kagome tragó saliva al escuchar su tono, algo malo pasaba con él, un instante ayudándola a secarse, y al otro cuestionándola con un tono de voz irreconocible, incluso dando un paso lejos de ella. _¿Está molesto? ¿De que? ¿Qué te hice?_ Se preguntó así misma temerosa de la respuesta, más de lo que se había percatado.

"¿Sabes que tengo como 4 carros en mi casa?" dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ocultando su miedo y nerviosismo. "Y no puedo manejar uno solo, ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de aprender a manejar ninguno, hoy que busqué en casa no puedo dejar de preguntarme para que están ahí" terminó la frase riendo nerviosamente.

"Kagome…"

"¿Qué pasa eh?" lo interrumpió bruscamente casi al punto de llorar

"Es precisamente lo que yo quiero saber, mira en el estado en que estas, debes cambiarte inmediatamente" replicó desesperado y confundido con ella. Sin decir nada subió a su cuarto y la dejó sola en la sala.

En unos instantes bajó con un pantalón deportivo en mano y una camiseta. Se las extendió para que se cambiara, la dirigió hacia uno de los cuartos en la planta baja.

Kagome regresó a la sala, ya cambiada con la ropa deportiva de Inuyasha, algo holgada, pero logró sujetar el pantalón para que no se le cayera, él se encontraba sentado en la sala esperándola, usaba también ropa deportiva y algo húmeda por lo que dedujo que estaba entrenando.

"Si te hablo temprano, estas entrenando, si llego tarde, estas entrenando" dijo ella distrayéndolo de lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

"Miroku no tarda en llegar, no se si lo quieres esperar para que te regrese a tu casa o si prefieres que llame un taxi" dijo Inuyasha parándose del sillón para retirarse de la habitación.

"¿¡Que está pasando Inuyasha!?" Dijo desesperada al observarlo retirarse

"Kagome…. Estoy entrenando" dijo señalando tomando en sus manos la camisa que llevaba puesta, señalando lo obvio.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó irritada

Inuyasha levanto su rostro enojándose cada vez más con la inocencia de Kagome.

"Tú dime, en algún día que nos hayamos visto, ¿Hubo algún día no agendado?" preguntó arqueando una ceja, esperando que ella entendiera su punto.

Y así fue. "Negocios" dijo casi en un suspiro, sintió una astilla en su corazón.

"¿Hay algún paparazzi aquí?" dijo sarcásticamente señalando la casa

"¿Entonces, ya NO somos amigos?" pregunto Kagome tragando saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se formaba en su garganta

"¿Cuándo lo fuimos?" replicó él rápidamente.

"Entonces éste eres tú, ¿Todo fue una mentira?" gritó desesperada incapaz de contener las lagrimas.

Inuyasha llevo sus manos hacia su frente y comenzó a masajear, su cabeza comenzó a punzar de forma incontenible "Mira Kagome, nunca te mentí, pero igual ese es mi trabajo. Soy actor ok, de eso vivo"

"Y cual era la necesidad de pretender ser mi amigo, yo también se actuar. Pero yo nunca pretendí contigo"

"Por favor, no me vengas con eso. Precisamente el ultimo día que nos vimos ¿Por qué nos besamos?"

Ella recordaba a la perfección a lo que se refería, pero ni ella misma podía contestarle por qué ese beso, si ella decía que no era actuación…. ¿Qué se supondría que significaría eso? Pero si respondía que por que ahí estaba presente el paparazzi, entonces significaba que fue un beso de actuación, pero ella sabía que no había sido así, al menos no para ella. Levantó su mirada hacia él, dolida.

El le sonrió maliciosamente escondiendo su dolor al no recibir respuesta de ella, para él el paparazzi presente solo había sido una excusa "¿Lo ves? No te deseo ningún mal Kagome, todo lo contrario. Lo que hicimos fue beneficioso para ambos, creo que tendremos que hacer menos apariciones en público, en pocas semanas se lanza la película a la venta y con eso nuestro contrato termina"

"Yo no estuve actuando Inuyasha, te consideré un amigo, se la diferencia entre amistad y negocios, valoro a mis amigos y como bien dice Sango, confío demasiado. Pero todos merecemos una oportunidad, al final de cuentas yo me arriesgo a conocer a alguien honesto y conservar a alguien valioso a mi lado" respondió fríamente secándose las lágrimas, ahora mirando con desprecio y enojo a ese desconocido que se encontraba frente a ella.

"Espero que conserves a tu alguien valioso para siempre a tu lado" replicó Inuyasha de nuevo masajeando su frente. "Miroku, podrías llevar a la joven a su casa, es tarde y debemos descansar"

Miroku que acababa de llegar a la casa apenas escucho parte de la discusión. Inmediatamente caminó hacia la joven y la ayudo para llevarla a su casa.

* * *

"¿Kagome vas a decirme que paso ayer?" Pregunto preocupada al verla sin apetito

"Nada importante Sango, tenias razón" respondió con su mirada perdida.

"¿Razón en qué?" Preguntó confundida

"Acerca de Inuyasha…." Respondió Kagome apretando su puño. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Fue a pregunta que no la dejo dormir, ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con él de esa manera?

El teléfono sonó y Sango corrió a contestarlo.

"Buen día Miroku"

"No, acabamos de despertar"

"¿Dónde? Vamos para allá"

Kagome simplemente se molestó al escuchar Miroku, eso solo significaba tener que ver a Inuyasha y después de lo sucedido era lo que menos quería.

"Kagome, debemos ir al hospital. Inuyasha fue internado en la madrugada y el lugar esta lleno de periodistas"

"¿Al hospital?" pronto ese coraje hacia el se volvió preocupación. "¿Pero que es lo que le sucedió?" preguntó preocupada.

"Miroku fue muy breve, dijo que haya nos espera"

* * *

Pronto llegaron al hospital y Miroku le explico a Sango y Kagome que Inuyasha había sufrido una crisis, a causa del cansancio y estrés, que era algo común cada vez que se presionaba y trato de tranquilizar a Kagome para que no se preocupara ya que no era de tanta importancia, Solo estaba en observación y lo tenían con un suero para auxiliarlo a mejorarse.

"Kagome, se lo que pasó ayer, pero créeme Inuyasha no es así, tiene miedo es todo. No debería estarte diciendo esto, pero se que te preocupas por él y te lo agradezco"

Kagome sonrió y quiso creerle a Miroku pero Inuyasha era tan buen actor que no sabía que creer. Lo que si sabia por seguro es que se preocupaba por él más de lo debido, así que si él simplemente la veía como una colega, lo mas sano para ella seria alejarse de él, por su propio bien.

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó nerviosa al representante. El simplemente le sonrió y la guió a la habitación de Inuyasha.

* * *

Abrió lo más silencioso que pudo la puerta y entró a la habitación. Inuyasha se encontraba recostado, parecía dormido. Se estremeció al verlo con el suero a un lado se veía tan indefenso y débil, un lado de el que solo en aquel dolor de cabeza que lo atacó había visto. Caminó hacia la cama hasta que observó sus ojos abrirse y se detuvo inmediatamente.

Él le sonrió, la sonrisa mas sarcástica y mal intencionada que ella jamás hubiera visto, tragó saliva y se preparo a escucharlo, a soportarlo. Lo único que ocupaba era saber que estaba bien.

"¿Ya tienen mas fotos?" contestó disgustado, alejando su mirada de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó ignorando su comentario

"¿Cómo luzco?" preguntó Inuyasha en un tono sarcástico sin mirarla

Kagome sonrió y procuró aguantarse la risa "La verdad Inuyasha hoy no te ves tan apuesto" respondió bromeando.

Inuyasha tenía deseos de seguir bromeando y divertirse con ella, pero a la vez le dolía su actitud. Ella quería ser su amiga, era honesta respecto a la relación. El estaba siendo injusto y egoísta. Pero no podía verla como una amiga, ahora que la sabia perdida lo más sano era alejarse de ella, por su propio bien.

"No te deseo ningún mal Inuyasha, yo te vi como un amigo, y siempre me preocuparé por ti" dijo Kagome sincerándose lo más posible "Al menos mientras dure el contrato, tratemos de estar bien, te pido que no pretendas una simpatía si es que no existe, pero créeme si te digo que yo no actuaré"

"No actuar significa ¿Qué?"

"No actuar significa pretender que te odio, pretender que no me preocupa tu estado y que me da igual si desapareces de mi vida, yo te admiro como nunca he admirado a nadie con quien he trabajado y t agradezco el compartir conmigo toda tu experiencia"

"¿Por qué lo haces? Yo tampoco te deseo ningún mal, pero no entiendo a que estamos jugando, no entiendo tu interés por la gente, ¡Dios, tienes tan buenos sentimientos para estar en este medio!" N_o eres tu Kagome, ¡Soy yo! _Dijo Inuyasha dentro de si mismo, desesperándose por la situación. "¿Cómo vas con…" preguntó curioso intentando recordar la razón de su actitud.

"No lo he visto" respondió caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Inuyasha inmediatamente viró su mirada hacía ella, _está mintiendo _se dijo así mismo pero pudo sentir un regocijo dentro de él, una ligera esperanza.

Continuó "Estoy tan confundida… le pedí un tiempo para darle respuesta. No me preguntes tiempo para que porque ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente supe que al verlo ahí… que algo no encajaba… espero pronto saber que es lo que no encaja"

Antes de que pudieran continuar la conversación la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una joven entró. Seguida de ella Miroku se acerca gritándole que no podía entrar.

"¿Cómo es posible que me nieguen la entrada?" Dijo la joven molesta

Inuyasha reconoció su voz. Procuró levantarse de la cama pero estaba tan débil que apenas y pudo, ella levantó su mirada y se quitó el sombrero que llevaba. Le ofreció una cálida y amplia sonrisa.

"Kikyo" dijo Inuyasha perdiendo el habla y el sentido de orientación

Kagome volteó e inmediatamente al ver la reacción de Inuyasha supo quien era ella, la estudió de pies a cabeza y sintió su sangre hervir al verla ahí parada, deseaba sacarla de la habitación a patadas y se preguntó como es que Miroku no la detuvo. Pero por lo que podía ver el estaba deseoso de hacer lo mismo que ella.

"Por favor déjennos solos" ordenó Inuyasha.

Miroku y Kagome miraron inmediatamente a Inuyasha.

"Lo escucharon" Respondió Kikyo mirando con odio a Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" quiso razonar Miroku con él.

"Por favor Miroku" respondió de una forma seca sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Kagome se retiró de la habitación, pues la situación le provocaba nauseas. No podía creer la reacción de Inuyasha al ver a esa mujer, el hecho de pedirle como si la discusión que ambos tenían antes que ella llegara fuera algo irrelevante. No lo pudo soportar más, ni siquiera quería una explicación, lo que quería era nunca mas ver a ninguno de ellos.

_Fin de Honestidad_

* * *

Wow!!! Me encantó T_T noooo Inuyashaaaaaaa!!!!!

Aaaah creo que ya muchos de ustedes lo veian venir…. Pero spero el siguiente capitulo que me tiene aún mas emocionada les guste!!!! XD

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me han seguido con este fic, que desde un principio han leído mi historia, a los que me han agregado a su lista de historias favoritas, y a todos los demás por sus hermosos reviews y asi como… me hizo la mención como ya tuve una critica ortográfica me esmere en revisar un pokitin mas este capitulo, pero spero no haberla regado musho en los acentos jeje! Pero en General solo por los reviews es que maaaas ganas me dan de compartir esta historia que se encuentra escrita a borrador en mi cuaderno personal :)!!! XOXO!

en fin... que opinan??? XD!XD!XD!

Gracias!!!


	7. Adiós

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Adiós"

Disclaimer: No, no y NO!!!…. no me pertenece Inuyasha!!!!

No pueeedooo creeerlo!!! ToT

* * *

"Kagome debes ir a la fiesta con Inuyasha, no hay punto de discusión" seguía Sango a la joven desesperada.

"¿Por qué?, dime ¿Por qué?" gritó desesperada entrando a su cuarto "No quiero verlo Sango, no quiero saber nada de él" le respondió Kagome.

"Por favor, es la ultima aparición en público que tendrán. Es importante que salgan esta última vez, después todo termina" explicó esperando que por fin cediera y terminar la discusión de una buena vez.

"Sango ésta será mi mejor actuación que jamás haga, lo odio completamente y es la ultima persona que deseo ver, tendré que caminar a su lado…" respondió molesta, respirando y exhalando una y otra vez. Tenía una semana desde lo que había sucedido en el hospital, al parecer nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido y la farsa continuaba, los tabloides continuaban con fotografías de ella entrando al hospital con títulos como preocupada por Inuyasha, lo cuál no fue mentira.

* * *

"¿Listo Inuyasha?" Dijo Miroku a través de la puerta.

Después de lo sucedido en el hospital Miroku había tenido muy poca comunicación con Inuyasha ya que se encontraba enojado con él y se podría decir que hasta defraudado por su reacción, intentó razonar y aclarar unas cosas con él al siguiente día del evento, pero el joven se negó a darle respuesta o aclaración alguna, así que Miroku decidió mantenerse al margen de la situación pues no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Guardaba una esperanza en esta noche, en la fiesta que atenderá con Kagome, una ligera esperanza de que el reencuentro lo hiciera recapacitar.

* * *

"Kagome, te ves hermosa" Dijo el joven al verla entrar a la sala

"Gracias, cuanta amabilidad" Le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Él la observó atentamente de pies a cabeza, llevaba un hermoso vestido color negro que hacia juego con su oscuro cabello y su hermosa y lisa tez, su rostro lucia su belleza al natural y él no pudo resistirse a apresurarse a ella. Al llegar donde estaba rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y se acercó a ella lo más que pudo.

Susurrando al oído le dijo "Eres hermosa"

Ella sonrió y se acercó hacia él descansando su frente en la de el, cerró sus ojos e inhalo su aroma. Por supuesto que lo había extrañado, su olor, su calor, sus comentarios y sobre todo sus caricias.

Él soltó su cintura con su mano derecha y la subió para acariciar su piel, se estremeció al sentir la suavidad de su piel. Sonrió al verla sonrojarse por su caricia y se sintió en la nubes al sentir sus suaves manos acariciar su propio rostro.

"Te extraño" le dijo él

Ella abrió sus ojos para observarlo y continuó acariciando su varonil rostro. Él regresó su mirada a lo que ella pudo ver la sinceridad de sus sentimientos y sus palabras. Ambos acortaron la distancia entre ellos hasta sentir el calor de la respiración del contrario, ella titubeo antes de continuar pero él la tomo por sorpresa atacando sus labios con un suave y cálido beso, lleno de amor y dulzura a lo que a ella se le hizo imposible rechazar. Ambos se retiraron en unos segundos y permanecieron frente con frente con sus ojos cerrados sonriendo uno al otro.

"Disculpa Kagome" Dijo su representante interrumpiéndolos

Antes de responderle a Sango sonrió a Kouga como una niña que pillan haciendo una travesura bajo sus manos y tomó la mano de Kouga que yacía en su cintura con su mano. Viró para hablar responderle a Sango, pero lo que encontró la dejó increíblemente sin palabras.

"Han llegado por ti" dijo en un tono muy serio la representante.

Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza ya que unos ojos color miel que la miraban fijamente parecían afectar sus cuerdas vocales impidiéndole articular palabra alguna. Los nervios que hace unos momentos habían sido borrados regresaron a ella, se sintió por alguna razón desconocida, culpable de qué el hubiera presenciado dicha escena.

Kouga se despidió de ella besándole la mejilla "Mucha suerte, eres una buena actriz" dijo mirando a Inuyasha al finalizar la frase

Él actor entendió el punto que enfatizó Kouga y simplemente le regresó la misma mirada despreciativa que le había ofrecido, erguiendo su cuello en el proceso.

* * *

Kagome miraba a través de la limusina observando las personas caminar y los automóviles que andaban en sentido contrario, tratando de distraerse después de los sucedido y pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera su acompañante.

"Y que pasó con 'terminemos bien el contrato'" dijo él rompiendo el silencio

"Pasó que te dije que yo no actuaría" le respondió inmediatamente sin mirarlo

"¿Entonces?" le preguntó en tono burlesco

Cerró los ojos en desesperación no queriendo hablar con él "También dije que por favor no actuáramos pretendiendo algo que no sentíamos, y mi simpatía por ti se ha agotado" dijo esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

El sonrió ante su reacción "Vaya, ahora entiendo" respondió.

"Ahora entiendes ¿Qué?" preguntó ella en tono un poco mas alto haciéndose notar que aumentaba su desesperación y enojo.

"Ahora entiendo que se agotó tu necesidad por un amigo, ya que tienes a quien consideras VALIOSO a tu lado" respondió él arqueando su ceja y borrando la sonrisa burlesca de su rostro.

"Piensa lo que quieras, al final de cuentas es tu propia situación de la que hablas, no te escudes en mi" dijo ella desviando su atención de nuevo hacia la calle.

"Podría decir que te encuentro mucho parecido a ella…" le respondió molesto

Su respiración se agito mientras digería su último comentario, incrédula lo miró de nuevo a los ojos sintiendo enojo y dolor con esas palabras "No te atrevas a compararme"

"! Vamos Kagome¡" dijo él alzando sus brazos y riendo "Mira, ambas quieren regresar… ¿De qué depende eh, de lo que conviene? Al final de cuentas ella me imploraba que ayudara a despegar su carrera, al fin de cuentas es lo que hice contigo y la película. Se acaba la conveniencia y ustedes se van, Así es como funciona" observó su rostro lleno de furia y logró ver unas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos a lo que inmediatamente se sintió culpable de haber dicho tales palabras, arrepentimiento que no se atrevía mostrar.

La limusina se detuvo y en unos segundos fue abierta la puerta. Inuyasha se adelantó a salir sin decir una palabra. Una vez afuera extendió su mano a Kagome para auxiliarla a salir. Ella aceptó su mano y salió de la limusina. Ambos caminaron con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro el la tomó por la cintura y ella tomo su mano libre aprontándola con fuerza. Ambos caminaron por la alfombra roja, sonrientes y muy juntos mientras los fotografiaban.

"Tiene razón, eres una buena actriz" le dijo el al oído con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si le estuviera contando una broma.

Kagome simplemente se rió siguiendo su pretensión como si le hubiera parecido gracioso el comentario, y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado acercándose ambos a unos conductores de un programa de espectáculo que les daban la bienvenida. Ambos los saludaron y los felicitaron pro sus atuendos muy atinados, mientras la cámara los tomaba a ambos.

"En realidad a nosotros nos gustaría hacer un anuncio" dijo Kagome a la conductora sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Inuyasha.

"Si dinos ese anuncio" respondió la conductora emocionada por la noticia

"Bueno, el día de hoy asistimos aquí como amigos. Ambos hemos decidido tomar diferentes rumbos, pero nos quedamos con una hermosa amistad" respondió ella muy sonriente "¿No es así Inuyasha?" le preguntó ella sonriéndole.

"Si, Kagome tiene razón nos guardamos un cariño muy especial" dijo él abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

"¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?" Preguntó él molesto mientras se dirigían a la entrada del salón.

"Me canse de actuar Inuyasha" dijo ella sonriéndole, sintiéndose contenta de haber tomado venganza a su propia manera por como él había actuado. "Después de todo no puede pasar nada, invariablemente en una semana lo íbamos anunciar, mejor hoy, no pienso arriesgarme a verte de nuevo" continuo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Durante la noche ambos sentaron junto con otros famosos en una mesa y hablaron de diversos temas con ellos, para su fortuna ninguno de sus colegas tocó el tema de la relación, así que ellos continuaron haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por aparentar ser lo que no.

Después de finalizada la cena él maestro de ceremonias dio la bienvenida a todos y agradeció por la presencia a dicha fiesta de caridad, e invitó a todos a tomar a su pareja e invitarla a bailar.

Inuyasha se levantó de su silla y extendió su brazo hacia Kagome "Le molestaría acompañarme a bailar" le dijo de forma amable y con mucha gracia.

Las mujeres a la mesa se asombraron ante su actitud admirando lo galán y atento que era con ella, por lo que le fue imposible negarle la invitación, aunque se moría por hacerlo.

Kagome se dejó guiar hacia la pista por su acompañante, el cual se detuvo a media pista. La tomó con un brazo en la cintura y la otra en su mano, ella lo siguió colocando su mano libre sobre su hombro y bailaron al son de la música.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso?" Preguntó él molesto mientras se dirigían a la entrada del salón.

"Me canse de actuar Inuyasha, ya te lo dije" dijo ella sonriéndole, sintiéndose contenta de haber tomado venganza a su propia manera por como él había actuado. "Después de todo no puede pasar nada, invariablemente en una semana lo íbamos anunciar, mejor hoy, no pienso arriesgarme a verte de nuevo" continuo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Buenos amigos eh?" dijo el sonriéndole sarcásticamente

"Ambos deberemos alegrarnos por esto Inuyasha, dudo que lo de hoy repercuta y si es así asumiré mi responsabilidad" le respondió secamente

"¿Tan desagradable es fingir simpatía por mi?" le preguntó comenzando a enojarse

Kagome no contestó nada, simplemente inhaló profundamente y exhalo, la situación se estaba tornando tediosa, comenzó a odiar estar al lado de él, tenerlo tan cerca y sentirse tan confundida. Había en ella una esperanza encendida, pero cada vez que él abría la boca era una gota de agua para apagarla.

"Me confundes Kagome, no tengo idea de quien eres. Quise confiar en ti" dijo el entre dientes

Ella se confundió por completo al escucharlo _¿Confiar?_ "¿Y yo de que forma traicioné tu confianza? Me llamo Kagome ¿OK? No me confundas" dijo dando un paso atrás y soltando la mano de Inuyasha

Él simplemente la tomó fuertemente de la cintura con ambas manos, impidiéndole moverse. La pista de baile tenía demasiadas personas así que Kagome no pudo más que permanecer entre sus brazos.

"Estas loco" le dijo ella entre dientes ardiendo de coraje, procurando no expresarlo demasiado.

"¿Estoy loco?" le preguntó el riendo apretándola más de la cintura y acortando el espacio entre ellos.

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente "¡Si! Inuyasha en lugar de haber ido a parar al hospital, debieron haberte internado en un manicomio" le dijo de nuevo entre dientes, disfrazando su enojo con una sonrisa.

Río ante su comentario y sus caras "¿Y cual sería el diagnostica mi Psiquiatra?" le preguntó.

"Pues sería… Esquizofrénico, Paranoico, Bipolar" le respondió.

A lo que él continúo burlándose después de su comentario.

"¿Te parezco Graciosa?" le contesto ella borrando la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Muy divertida" replicó inmediatamente

Ella nuevamente hizo el intento de zafarse, pero el apretó más sus brazos y la inmovilizó inmediatamente.

"¿Por qué mejor no regresa a divertirte con Kikyo?" le preguntó ella enojada

"Porque…. Debo asistir a una reunión de trabajo" le respondió

Kagome se relajó en sus brazos, dejando de intentar zafarse y le sonrió de nuevo al observar a las parejas a un lado de ellos "Creo que ambos estaríamos divirtiéndonos más de no ser por el trabajo"

"Creo que tu más que yo" le respondió el secamente

El comentario borró la sonrisa de su rostro, la situación se estaba tornando insoportable, pero él le hacia imposible moverse siquiera un milímetro. Continuó intentado zafarse aunque sabia que era imposible hacer nada, pero el continuó sosteniéndola fuerte y con cada movimiento la acercaba más a él.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó por ultima vez.

"Que bailemos" respondió.

Ella indignada alzó su mirada para verlo fijamente a los ojos "Tus deseos son órdenes, al final de cuentas no me conviene hacer un numerito" le dijo e hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

Le regresó la mirada y le preguntó "¿No te conviene?"

"Claro, después de todo fui yo quien dijo que veníamos como amigos" Le respondió sin alejar su mirada de la suya

"Cómo amigos…" dijo él en respuesta acercándose a ella y acercándola más.

"¡Si!" le respondió ella alejan su rostro de el de él.

Pero el la siguió y con sus fuertes brazos acortó mas el espacio entre ellos pegando su delgados cuerpo "Entonces esto no te convendría..." le dijo a la altura de sus labios.

Ella sintió su respiración sobre sus labios y sintió una alarma dentro de su mente diciéndole que se alejara, sin embargo, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes no había nada que pudiera hacer, que cómo él bien dijo, le conviniera.

Dio el siguiente paso besándola de una forma brusca expresando su enojo y desesperación, se sintió irritado e impotente, quiso terminar con eso de una buena vez _que importa si ella termina odiándome_ pensó mientras la besó. No esperaba respuesta de ella, sin embargo después del contacto con sus labios ansió su respuesta. Kagome intentó zafarse colocando sus manos sobre su pecho e intentarlo separarlo empujándolo, pero le fue imposible. Él por el contrario la acercó más a él y continuó besándola, ella sintió el calor de sus labios, ansió responderle pero se obligó a no hacerlo, se dio cuenta de las manos que tomaban su cintura, sintió calor al contacto con él, sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo devolvió su beso. Ambos se ahogaron de nuevo en un beso, pero totalmente diferente, en este beso había pasión y deseo. Las manos de Kagome que antes intentaron empujarlo lejos ahora halaban de su camisa para acercarlo más. En el momento en que Inuyasha tocó con su lengua su labio inferior fue como regresar a la realidad para ambos. Se separaron inmediatamente, él soltó su cintura y ella soltó su camisa, ambos jadeando voltearon para ver si habían atraído la atención de alguien pero al parecer no había miradas sobre ellos.

Inuyasha buscó la mirada de Kagome, pero ella simplemente miraba el suelo estática.

Esperó unos segundos es lo que termino la pieza que bailaban "Ocupo aire" le dijo sin mirarlo

Juntos caminaron hacia un enorme balcón con una hermosa vista a unos jardines del hermoso lugar. Ella se apresuró hacia el barandal del balcón y respiro una y otra vez. ¿_Que está pasando? _Se preguntó así misma sintiéndose perdida.

"Kagome" la interrumpió con una voz suave

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó aun sin mirarlo

"Kagome, no fue mi intención" contestó

"¿No fue tu intención?" dijo dando media vuelta enfrentándolo con su mirada esta vez "¿Por qué lo haces? Puede que para ti una amistad, un beso o una persona no signifique nada, pero no todos somos como tú"

"¿Y tú como sabes que no significo nada para mi?" preguntó acercándose un paso a la vez a ella.

Kagome trago saliva e instintivamente dio un paso atrás "No juegues conmigo"

"No juego contigo" respondió sin dejar de caminar.

Otro paso atrás y pegó contra el balcón, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente "Me quiero ir" demandó.

"Kagome, debemos hablar" le dijo deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

"No, no Inuyasha, no hay nada que hablar" le respondió inmediatamente

"Entonces ¿No hay nada de que hablar?" preguntó molesto

"De que pretendes que hablemos, ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Podemos hablar de lo que pasó hace unas semanas, de que nunca te importó mi amistad, de que todo fue por trabajo… De el regreso de tu amor" le reclamó enojándose aún mas al mencionar la palabra amor.

Él sonrió por el reclamo y respondió "Kagome, no hay nada que puedas reclamar. Tú también regresaste con tu amor"

"Así es Inuyasha, cada quien con su cada cual y se acabó la discusión" replicó molesta ante su actitud.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?" preguntó arqueando una ceja

Kagome comenzó a desesperarse la confusión de esta nueva discusión y aquel beso la tenían al borde de la locura "¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo quiero?" Preguntó finalmente

"¡Si me importa!" respondió el sinceramente. Deseando expresarse lo mejor que podía ahora que sabia que ella sentía algo por el.

"No lo hagas, por diversión no vale la pena" continuó ella molesta aun pensando que el solo se divertía con ella.

Inhaló y exhaló antes de continuar "No es juego Kagome"

"Es lo que parece" dijo ella desviando su mirada hacia los jardines, el hecho de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos la hacia tambalear.

"Kagome….por favor escúchame. No quieras pretender que no sucedió nada" suplicó

"¿Y que sucedió, otro beso de trabajo?" preguntó aun con tono molesto y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

"Por supuesto que no lo fue" replicó extendiendo su mano hacia su barbilla obligándola suavemente a que lo mirara a los ojos, que viera que ésta vez estaba siendo honesto.

Ella respondió a su caricia y giró su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos "¿Entonces que fue?" preguntó

"Tú respondiste" dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de ella

"Tú me besaste" respondió ella sin soltar su mano. Comenzó a sentir melancolía mientras el tocó y acaricio su mano, completamente diferente a lo que antes había sentido antes con cualquier otro amigo o pareja, la palabra amigo no tenia sentido con Inuyasha.

"¿Por qué me besaste de vuelta?" le preguntó al ver que ella bajaba la guardia.

Kagome cerró sus ojos al sentir un nudo en su garganta, tragó saliva y nuevamente abrió sus ojos para preguntarle "¿Por qué me besaste en primer lugar?" sus rostro cambió al sentir un dolor en su pecho

"Kagome, Kagome. No niegues que hay algo" dijo apretando su mano

"No lo niego, pero no se que hay. Primero somos amigos, luego no por que era trabajo y al final ¿Si hay algo?" finalizó ella completamente quitando su mano y alejándose de el rincón, moviéndose hacia otro lado del balcón.

Esperó su respuesta pero él simplemente no tuvo palabras para expresar lo que sentía "Lo ves… no me confundas Inuyasha, no me confundas cuando tu mismo no sabes que es lo que quieres, no tengo deseos de cambiar por alguien que no tiene idea" finalizó preparándose para irse del balcón

"Tienes razón…" le dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, sintiéndose derrotado.

_Fin de Adiós._

_

* * *

_OMG!!! ToT no puedo creerlo que stoi haciendo eh??? Si yo solo quiero que ella ste con el ToT!!! Pk mi musa me hace sufrir de sta manera!!!

Que opinan comparten mi dolor??? O como voi, me emocioné tanto con la historia que me puse a trabajar en este capitulo lo mas pronto posible!!! Espero les guste… espero me sigan en mi fic y mil gracias por sus reviews!!! Me inspiran a continuar!!! XOXO


	8. Destino

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Destino"

Disclaimer: regrese…. Y sigue sin pertenecerme Inuyasha!!!!

Dios, que puedo decirles que me justifique???

* * *

Kagome regresaba de una comida con Kouga, durante un mes estuvo saliendo ocasionalmente con él, siempre se porto amable y paciente con ella, después de tanto tiempo no le ha exigido nada. Después de su ruptura con Inuyasha aun se sentía insegura y no se atrevía a engañar a Kouga.

"Kagome mañana inicia la grabación"

"Me parece perfecto Sango, no puedo esperar, he leído por completo el libreto y me parece sensacional, el taller de actuación que tome este mes me ha ayudado suficiente, espero estar preparada para el papel"

"Suenas emocionada" miró seriamente analizando sus gestos

"Lo estoy" le respondió sin mirarla

"¿Y que hay de…?" preguntó curiosa

"¿Qué hay de que?" Kagome exhalo cuando su mente automáticamente completo la pregunta con el nombre de 'Inuyasha'

"De tu ex…" dijo Sango tratando de confundirla para por fin hacerla entrar a razón, al menos era su objetivo

Confundida por la pregunta se sintió confundida, durante este tiempo en lo ultimo que había pensado era en su ex "¿Kouga?" preguntó finalmente

"¿Hay otro?" le respondió arqueando una ceja, esperando respuesta.

"…No… pues se ha portada muy bien pero yo no se hay algo que no me permite…" dijo intentando resolver sus misma dudas que giraban dentro de su cabeza, buscando una explicación, una justificación para ella misma

"¿Algo o alguien?" preguntó como ultima gota para derramar el vaso

"Creo que ese alguien mas bien es un algo Sango" contestó ante la insinuación

"Me da gusto que hagas bromas a costa de él, pero considera que nunca contestaste sus llamadas, eso no es forma de terminar algo"

"Era la única forma de terminar con eso, digo teniendo a Kouga y todo lo que me ofrece, suena ilógico ir por menos, o por algo inseguro. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos reímos, pero me lastimó mucho el hecho de darme cuenta que simplemente fue mi imaginación…el nunca…"

"Creo que eso nunca lo sabrás, pues te negaste la oportunidad de escucharlo" dijo finalmente Sango saliendo del cuarto y dejando una duda en Kagome, que esperaba la hiciera entrar en razón.

* * *

Kagome se sentía renovada y emocionada por su nuevo proyecto, sentía que para ella seria no solo un gran reto pero un gran paso en su carrera como actriz y eso la llenaba de emoción y alegría. No había conocido aun a su coestrella, solo había tenido una reunión con el director para platicar de detalles del proyecto y lo que se esperaba de ella.

Los maquillistas rápidamente la dejaron lista para el rodaje, sentada en la silla recordó hacia un tiempo atrás su primera vez en un set de grabación esperando a Inuyasha, recordó el haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo y como se desarrollo su relación. Distraída e inmersa en pensamientos y recuerdos no se percató de la persona que acababa de entrar al set.

"Higurashi" una voz la despertó cuando el director le gritó a un lado de ella

Kagome no supo como reaccionar, raídamente se puso de pie sin vacilar, sin embargo su sangre comenzó a hervir, sintió sus entrañas retorcerse al ver su cara sonriente.

"Higurashi, es un gusto presentarte a tu nueva hermana mayor, con su experiencia creo que este proyecto será justamente lo que tu esperas"

Kikyo se aproximo a Kagome y le extendió su mano con una mirada engreída "Mucho gusto Kagome Higurashi, será un placer trabajar contigo"

Kagome trago saliva y extendió su mano para regresar el gesto, sin embargo no sintió el deseo de siquiera sonreír "Mucho gusto, Gracias" sonrió sin decir más.

Procuró calmarse sin entender que había sucedido _¿Por que ella?_ Se preguntaba a si misma, sin entender.

La grabación no avanzó demasiado, después de todo Kikyo tenía demasiadas exigencias, Kagome estuvo observándola durante mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta que sin duda alguna era una gran actriz, recordó sin querer la reacción de Inuyasha al verla por primera vez, que tenía ella que pensar después de todo, mientras estudiaba a Kikyo pudo darse cuenta la razón por la cuál Inuyasha estaba tan perdido por ella, quien era ella a un lado de Kikyo _nadie _su propia respuesta fue como una estaca a su corazón.

Pronto hubo un receso, Kagome corrió a servirse agua, ocupaba despejarse, no en todas sus escenas le había ido muy bien, ocupaba concentrarse en lo que era importante para ella y su carrera era su prioridad.

Sintió una presencia a su costado y se rehusó a mirar o prestarle atención.

"Eres buena, te ayudo mucho Inuyasha ¿No es así?" Preguntó Kikyo mientras pasó su vaso frente al de ella, impidiéndole servirse agua y haciéndolo para servirse su propio vaso.

"Es un excelente actor" contestó Kagome fríamente

"Pero eso es lo de menos, cuando besa de esa manera, ni siquiera el tiempo en Europa me hizo olvidar esos besos, ahora afortunadamente regresé a lo que añoraba" dijo sonriéndole.

Un joven las interrumpió cuando llegó corriendo extendiéndole a Kikyo una botella de agua, Kikyo sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia Kagome, dejó el vaso en la mesa y tomó la botella para darle un trago

"¿Qué pasó linda mi aparición arruinaron tus planes?" preguntó Kikyo maliciosamente

"no se a que te refieres, pero entre Inuyasha y yo nunca hubo nada" contestó Kagome llevando el agua a su boca intentando bajar su propia temperatura que aumentaba con su enojo

"Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta" finalizó Kikyo dejándola sola en la mesa

* * *

Sango pasó por Kagome en cuanto pudo, pues tuvo una reunión importante con la productora de la anterior película, al parecer había asuntos pendientes y la indiscreción de Kagome en la fiesta anterior no había sido mucho de su agrado, los planes de la productora habían sido extender un poco más el acuerdo, pero la declaración de Kagome lo hacia ahora imposible, logro una disculpa positiva, sin embargo, la productora aun no ha dicho la ultima palabra.

"¿Qué pasa Kagome?" Preguntó Sango al ver al encontrar a Kagome en un estado muy diferente al de la mañana

"Tienes razón Sango" Dijo Kagome ausente

Sango, la miró sin entenderla en absoluto

"Es Inuyasha" dijo Kagome tratando de contener el nudo en su garganta, pasando saliva para tratar disolverlo "Él es la razón por la cual perdí mi interés en Kouga, nunca me había sentido así, pero hoy me di cuenta que es imposible"

"Kagome, no se de que hablas, pero el aún espera tu llamada y tu haz sido quien no le ha querido contestar"

"No puedo hablar con él, no quiero, tengo miedo de su respuesta" dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla "Que caso tiene que me diga sus nuevos planes, que caso tiene si se lo poco que signifiqué para él, te lo juro que no entiendo que me sucede, no hay explicación a este sentimiento, no cabe en mi razón que siento ni cómo, de que forma yo malinterprete todo y termine de esta manera ¿en que momento me enamore tan estúpidamente de Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" dijo Sango al ver desesperada a Kagome y comportándose de esa manera, tan distinta a su usual forma de ser.

"Ella es alguien increíble, es de las mejores actrices que hay, es hermosa por Dios, como compites contra eso y contra su gran historia, solo recordar la respuesta de Inuyasha a su presencia me hace temblar. Y sobre todo ella lo sabe, sabe que lo tiene comiendo de su mano"

Sango se quedo perpleja ante esos enunciados, consternada preguntó "Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así" no comprendía a que venían tantos halagos hacia Kikyo.

"¿Sabes que ahora mi nueva hermana es ella?" Preguntó Kagome desviando su mirada hacia los arboles en la carretera

"No me avisaron Kagome, no tenía idea" trato de explicar Sango al sentirse culpable y al entender el motivo de la actitud de Kagome

"Pero está bien Sango, yo debo rehacer mi vida, no se que demonios paso en mi durante este tiempo, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de esta manera? no lo entiendo, me suena ilógico, espero este sentimiento se vaya tan rápido cómo llegó" dijo Kagome exhalando sin encontrar ningún alivio

* * *

"Hola Kagome" preguntó Kouga mientras se acercaba a Kagome, quien estaba sentada sobre la piscina con sus piernas dentro del agua

"Hola Kouga, ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Kagome sin energía

"Bien, me sorprendió tu llamada ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, sabia que hoy había sido el primer día de trabajo en su nueva película, pero no entendía su actitud, extrañamente se sintió temeroso de averiguarlo.

"Quiero pedirte perdón Kouga" dijo Kagome saliendo del agua

Kouga le extendió una toalla que tomo de la silla y se inclinó para secar sus piernas, ella intentó detenerlo pero el simplemente le sonrió, a lo que ella se dejo cautivar por sus hermosos ojos azules.

"No tienes de nada que pedirme perdón, en todo caso fui yo el tonto que te dejó" dijo mientras continuaba secando sus pies

Kagome extendió su mano sobre su cabello y lo comenzó a acariciar y le sonrió "Pero aquí estas ¿No?"

"Yo te pido perdón por mi siguiente petición, y te pido que me escuches bien y hagas lo que tu consideres correcto" Dijo ella esperando su respuesta, a lo que él simplemente asintió

"No puedo correr a tus brazos como lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, no puedo aunque quisiera poder, pero prometo poner todo de mi parte para que tu y yo recuperemos lo que antes teníamos, esto también fue mi culpa, al final de cuentas mi carrera fue la que nos separó…" dijo Kagome bajando su mirada

"En un principio probablemente, ahora no estoy seguro que sea eso" Dijo levantando la cara de Kagome para ver sus ojos

"Egoístamente necesito más tiempo Kouga" respondió no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas, se sentía culpable, quería amar al dulce hombre que estaba frente a ella, como antes, como cuando nada importaba y eran inmensamente felices. Pero algo llego a sus vidas que cambió todo, todo dentro de ella, todo en ellos.

Él se acercó a ella y secó sus lágrimas y dijo "El tiempo que quieras hermosa, el tiempo que necesites" y se aproximó a ella besándola tiernamente, sintiendo más lagrimas derramarse sobre su rostro, sintiéndose irritado al no ser el causante de ellas y a no poder detenerlas.

* * *

"Buenos días Sango" dijo Kagome tomando la silla para acompañar a Sango a desayunar

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó estudiándola

"Bien Sango, por fin afronte mis sentimientos y me sinceré con Kouga, es demasiado paciente" respondió

"Es muy bueno, pero deberías sincerarte contigo misma, no estás afrontando tus sentimientos, estás siendo una cobarde y huyendo de ellos, esa no eres tú…"

El sonido del celular de Sango irrumpió su enunciado, observó el número extrañada "Deben tener respuesta de la reunión de ayer" dijo mirando a Kagome mientras contestó la llamada

"Si buen día" dijo Sango atentamente, se concentró en escuchar, mientras Kagome despreocupada continuó desayunando "Pero eso no será posible en est…" Sango fue interrumpida inmediatamente a lo que Kagome viro su mirada y se sintió nerviosa al ver sus gestos "Si, por supuesto, lo entiendo, pero lo que me pide…" Replico, siendo interrumpida de nuevo "No, por supuesto que no" dijo finalmente colgando el teléfono después de unos instantes. Inhaló y exhaló sintiéndose consternada por la noticia que acaba de recibir

"Kagome…" dijo nerviosa apartando el teléfono y mirando con seriedad a Kagome.

"¿Qué pasa sango?" preguntó curiosa

Sango tomó su jugo y dio un trago preparándose para darle la noticia Kagome "No están dispuestos a cerrar el contrato, por obvias razones no podemos ir a juicio"

"Si ¿Y?" dijo Kagome molesta sintiéndose amenazada por ellos "Después de todo ese contrato estaba por terminar"

"Por terminar, tu lo haz dicho, pero no había finalizado, no cumpliste tu parte y nadie puede hacer público eso" respondió desesperada

"¿Y que quieren?" Preguntó molesta apartando su desayuno, pues había perdido repentinamente el apetito

"Lo único que piden es una sesión de fotos" dijo Sango sintiéndose terrible al tener que pedirle eso a Kagome sabiendo como se sentiría al ser obligada a volver a ver a Inuyasha

_Fin de Destino_

* * *

No tienen idea de lo musho que stoi sufriendo, tengo musho miedo de su reacción de este capitulo si debo confesarles de pronto me sentí insegura de mi historia, prometo prometo PROMETO no vovler a abandonarlos de esta manera, no pude alejarlos después de todo es el DESTINO o ¿No?

AAh pobre KAg sta confundida y pasa por tanto, que creen que pasara.... se van a reencontrar por FIN, mas turbulencia en esta historia!!! por cierto como odio a Kikyo!!! es terrible....

Si me odian ódienme…. Lo entenderé, si me siguen queriendo GRACIAS! No lo merezco T_T

XOXO


	9. Rechazo

"**El mundo del Espectáculo"**

Capitulo: "Rechazo"

Disclaimer: AHA!!…. T_T No es mío Inuyasha!!!!

Por Fin algo de inspiración

* * *

Miroku se encontraba con Inuyasha en el camerino, mientras el actor nervioso caminaba de un lado a otro "¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha?" le preguntó con un tono de burla, al identificar las ansias y nervios de su amigo

"Cómo se supone que me sienta Miroku" respondió molesto ante la insinuación y el tono de burla con el que le preguntó

"Ansioso, nervioso o emocionado, ¡Dios! Pareces un niño" dijo sin poder evitar reírse

Molesto el actor negó con su cabeza ante el que parecía un niño burlón "No sé de qué te ríes Miroku, no encuentro nada divertido a estar aquí"

Dejó de reírse incrédulo ante su actitud y finalmente dijo "Inuyasha tú fuiste quien exigió esta sesión de fotos, para no sentirte ofendido o tomar acción por el contrato, no me vengas con que no tienes idea. Mejor te recomiendo que pienses como recuperaras la cordura… y tu cordura ahora se llama Kagome"

"Ocupo averiguar qué es lo que pasa con ella" respondió postrando sus manos frente al espejo de su camerino

"¿Con ella o contigo?" lo interrogó estudiando su reacción

"Es tarde" y con esto dicho saló del camerino rápidamente, sin querer continuar esa desagradable conversación, ya sus nervios lo estaban volviendo loco, para continuar con los cuestionamientos y burlas de Miroku.

* * *

"Me da gusto que me hayas pedido acompañarte Kagome"

"Y a mí me da mucho gusto que hayas accedido acompañarme" contestó ella nerviosa

"Ve y haz lo tuyo" le sonrió Kouga dándole un beso en la mejilla bajándole la bata para cuidársela.

Kagome se sonrojó, ante la acción de Kouga, pues fue profundamente provocador el tenerlo tan cercano y haciendo tal cosa, como quitándole la bata para quedar en bikini. Le sonrió nerviosamente y dio media vuelta para dirigirse con el fotógrafo. Procuró no impacientarse, pero en realidad se sentía aterrada, tendría que posar con Inuyasha. Al sentirse desnuda con el Bikini que producción le había dado inmediatamente recordó la situación el día de la playa, el 'Beso ficticio' que habían compartido ese día. Se estremeció al recordarlo pero también recordó claramente su respuesta, no podía perdonarlo y dejar de sentir una herida en su orgullo por haber sido rechazada de tal manera, como era posible que aun sintiese nervios al estar con el hombre que la había rechazado como si nada.

* * *

Inuyasha observó de lejos algo que modificó su estado de ánimo, Kagome le había dado su respuesta antes de exigírsela en el momento que decidió llevar a su pareja a la sesión, todo quedaba claro para él, de nuevo esa sensación de derrota regresó a él, al igual que aquel día en el balcón. Sin embargo, pese a ese enojo e impotencia, no pudo apartar su mirada del escultural cuerpo, lo que más lo intrigaba y molestaba era el punto de no ser un atracción física había algo más en ella, para él ella significaba más que un cuerpo escultural, había una mujer en su interior, una mujer maravillosa, deseó en ese momento que no hubiera más, de tal forma que él no se sintiera tan atraído y esclavizado por todo lo que Kagome significaba.

Inuyasha se aproximó tranquilamente, escondiendo su enojo y presentando la mejor actuación de su vida.

"Buenas tardes" sonrió a todos incluyendo a Kagome, como si nada pasara.

Ella simplemente sonrió amablemente, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al verlo, una reacción propiamente de él, solo él podía mover tanto su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho, tanta reacción aún la entristecía al mismo tiempo que la irritaba.

El fotógrafo dio las indicaciones necesarias, de lo que esperaba de la sesión, aclaró que la idea era algo muy sensual entre una pareja que se desea y a la vez no, dio indicaciones de las diferentes tomas que deseaba a lo que ellos muy profesionalmente escucharon.

El fotógrafo dio un momento al equipo para dejar listo un par de cosas. Kagome observó a Kouga que le hacía una señas a lo que ella rápidamente se aproximó a él.

"Debo irme hermosa, me acaban de hablar que hubo un detalle, ¿estarás bien?" preguntó mirando de reojo al actor, lo cual solo le causo disgusto.

"Si claro ¿todo bien?" preguntó ella preocupada por su rostro

"No todo" dijo él finalmente despidiéndose de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha los observaba desde lejos, se sintió más seguro al ver la forma de su despedida, pero no pudo dejar de sentir celos, celos de la sonrisa que Kagome le ofrecía a ese hombre y no a él.

Kagome regresó para estar lista en la sesión, hacía mucho tiempo que no posaba en traje de baño, pero lo que más le preocupaba era tener que estar cerca de Inuyasha. Después de las instrucciones del fotógrafo comprendió que la dificultad aumentaría _'Una pareja que se desea' _pensó en la ironía de destino, no había una pareja era simplemente ella y su estúpido corazón que anhelaban algo imposible, una idea de él que ni siquiera era real, un papel inventando por Inuyasha, el gran actor.

"¿Te sientes bien? O ¿estás triste porque tu novio se fue?" Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras la observaba de reojo

Kagome trago saliva "No es mi novio" respondió indignada consigo misma sintiendo sonrojar sus mejillas al ver a Inuyasha sin camisa y tan cerca de ella

A lo que Inuyasha soltó una risa sarcástica "Claro" respondió

"Nunca cambiaras" respondió ella, observándolo con tristeza y decepción

"¿Tú me miras así? Tú de todas las personas, creo que nunca he tratado de arreglar las cosas con nadie como contigo, después de todo me miras así, después de esconderte de mí" reclamó sin poder mantener más tiempo su papel de indiferencia

"No hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros, pensé que nuestra relación laboral había terminado, para mi desgracia se prolongó, pero para mí fortuna hoy acaba" respondió casi al borde de los gritos

Él sonrió, una sonrisa que no se reflejó e su mirada "¿Es tu última palabra Kagome?" preguntó tristemente

Kagome se estremeció con el cambio de actitud "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" lo cuestionó intrigada por la mirada de tristeza que observó en su ojos

"No lo sé, ¿Tu?" respondió encogiendo sus hombros y esperando respuesta de ella

Kagome se rió ante su actitud, que más esperaba de él, era tonto esperar algo de él que no existía, el jamás querría nada de ella, solo quería divertirse un rato con ella, confundiéndola para asegurarse que siguiera alimentando su enorme ego "Que esto termine" dijo con firmeza

"Y si no es lo que yo quiero" respondió el en un susurro, inclinándose al oído de Kagome causándole escalofríos

"¿A qué juegas?" le reclamó dando instintivamente un paso atrás, alejándose de la horrible tentación que significaba el para ella

Inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por el staff, se acercaron a ellos los maquillistas dando últimos retoques y arreglos a ambos, Inuyasha y Kagome continuamente compartía miradas.

Se acomodaron en lo que sería la foto principal frente de unas plantas y una pequeña cascada. Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una roca, Kagome fue posicionada frente a él, una de sus rodillas colocada sobre la roca, con la intención de alcanzarlo con su otra mano sobre su pecho y así iniciaba la primera foto.

Kagome se sentía perdida en las sensaciones, algo en ella quería ceder, sucumbir ante esos ojos dorados, quería olvidarse de todo y besarlo, solo estaba a unos centímetros de esos labios que tanto añoraba, él le sonrió y tomó de la cintura, poco la subió a la roca y respiró es su hombro.

"Perdóname" le susurró al oído

Kagome tragó saliva _'¿Perdóname?'_ qué demonios hacia él pidiéndole perdón, se alejó de su cuello y lo miró interrogante.

Inuyasha le sonrió y acarició su rostro. El fotógrafo continuó pidiéndoles unos movimientos más que para ellos parecían muy naturales, a ambos más que parecerles ordenes les parecía que el fotógrafo podía leerles la mente ante sus deseos.

Para la foto final los colocaron en el agua, debajo de la pequeña cascada. En el cuadro Inuyasha abrazaría a Kagome donde sucumbirían a la tentación, poco sabia el staff que esa situación estaba lejos de ser ficticia.

Inuyasha sonrió tentativamente a Kagome, la cual lo distanciaba de ella, él la aplastó hacia su cuerpo pegando ambos cuerpos húmedos por la locación, sintiendo su piel desnuda y cálida sobre la suya. Poco a poco Inuyasha se aproximó a ella "No estoy actuando" le dijo sobre sus labios, a lo que Kagome no pudo hacer nada, se dejó llevar y al sentir la humedad de sus labios exclamó un gemido, silenciado por la pasión de Inuyasha, sintió cómo él deslizó sus manos sobre su cintura posándolas sobre sus caderas, halándola hacia él, aproximándola a él, ambos se dejaron llevar por el beso y pronto dejaron de percibir su alrededor, para él solo existía ese cuerpo que el acercaba más y más a él, para ella sólo existía la sensación de esos labios y esa pasión de él que la abrazaban posesivamente. Lentamente Inuyasha se separó del beso, posando su frente sobre la de ella sin soltarla, respiró contento de que ella le permitiera besarla. Después de unos instantes fueron interrumpidos por el staff que los interrumpió para felicitarlos e informar que habían terminado.

Rápidamente Kagome lo soltó y salió del agua sin mirar atrás, _'Que has hecho'_ se reclamó a sí misma, si ella no se molestó en actuar, eso era demasiado para su poca experiencia y el simplemente dijo estupideces que sabia la conmovería y el seria su titiritero que continuaba jugando con sus emociones.

Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que apresurar su paso para alcanzarla "Pro favor detente" suplicó

Kagome riéndose de sí misma se detuvo "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó al borde del llanto "Qué más quieres de mi Inuyasha" preguntó de desesperada

"Te quiero a ti Kagome, eso es lo que quiero, no sé por qué me costó tanto trabajo decirlo y aceptarlo anteriormente pero por favor acéptame" le suplicó, sin embargo se estremeció al escucharla emitir una risa entrecortada

Kagome se viró para quedar frente a él "Dilo de nuevo" le ordenó, observándolo con atención

"Por favor, quédate conmigo y dame una oportunidad" suplicó nuevamente

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de ella "No te creo" dijo tristemente

"Confía en mi" continuó suplicándole, se acercó hacia ella, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al ver que ella dio un paso alejándose de él

"Que fácil decirlo para ti, lo siento pero no puedo, no te creo" le reclamó alejando su vista de él

Inuyasha exasperado suspiró "Pero quieres, yo lo sé" dijo

"No, te equivocas Inuyasha" lo observó con frialdad "Es precisamente lo que no quiero, no quiero confiar en ti, no quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo" respondió

"Y contéstame entonces ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó el desesperado

"Por favor, déjame, terminemos con esto de la forma más pacífica posible, regresa con ella, porque yo he regresado a él" dijo finalmente dando media vuelta preparándose para irse

"Está bien, lo haré, porque así tu me lo pides. Pero no quiero, no puedo, te pedí perdón hace unos momentos porque soy humano también y cometo errores, creo que esta vez me toca pagarlos a un alto costo, pero créeme que también tu orgullo no es algo muy positivo, pero si para ti esto es sencillo entonces no tiene caso continuar esta charla"

Kagome tragó saliva haciéndosele imposible dar un paso, dio vuelta en unos instantes, unos instantes tarde, porque él ya se había marchado dejándola 'En Paz' Como ella se lo había pedido

_Fin Rechazo_

* * *

OMG mil disculpas espero aun me lean y les siga gustando, se q es un corto regreso pero juzguen us mismos… espero sus reclamos, rspuesta, pero ya por fín sigo en esta historia no los abandonaré tanto espero que no me abandonen…y pronto subiré un nuevo proyecto, nada que ver con este algo un tono oscuro… y violento, pero pues hay que diversificarnos!! Jajaja

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!

XOXO


End file.
